Beyond Two Kingdoms
by Lady Uchiha01
Summary: /A.U/ Konoha era el reino más grande y próspero de todo el País del Fuego. Por desgracia, las guerras acabaron con eso, quedando dividido así por los Uchiha y los Senju. Tsunade, la reina de Konoha Oeste, para unir a los reinos propuso que su discípula Sakura, debía casarse con el príncipe Itachi. Pero no todo saldrá como esperaba al entrometerse el Uchiha menor en la historia...
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** _/A.U/ Konoha era el reino más grande, hermoso y próspero de todo el País del Fuego. Lastimosamente, las guerras civiles separaron esa unión, quedando dividido así por los Uchiha (Konoha Este) y los Senju (Konoha Oeste). Tsunade, la reina de Konoha Oeste, para acabar con esa absurda batalla de territorios y al fin restaurar la paz, le hizo al Sr. Fugaku una propuesta; Su discípula y heredera al trono, Sakura Haruno, debería casarse con el hijo mayor del rey Fugaku, el príncipe Itachi Uchiha. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si la Haruno conoce al hermano menor de su prometido? O peor aún, ¿ Y si se enamora de él? /ItaSakuSasu/_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prólogo**  
El País del Fuego siempre fue una potencia mundial, la riqueza abundaba, los desastres naturales casi nunca se presentaban, su ubicación geográfica era relativamente perfecta. Aunque claro, al estar ubicado en el centro de las Cinco grandes Naciones era el primer blanco en las guerras, aunque también presentaba una ventaja, la economía era buena, ya que para trasladarse a otro país era casi obligatorio cruzar por ahí, el País del Fuego era el puente que conectaba con todas las potencias, y que de alguna forma, mantenía la paz.

Dentro de ese país existía un reino; Konoha. Ese reino era la definición de armonía. Sus fundadores; Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama tenían una relación de amistad desde hacía muchos años, juntos gobernaban en paz, como hermanos.  
Pero... las mujeres siempre lo arruinan todo, ¿no?

Discusiones, desacuerdos, peleas... ambos se enamoraron de la misma pelirroja de ojos onix, aunque sólo uno consiguió su corazón, Mito Uzumaki se casó con Hashirama...  
Pasaban los años y el odio crecía por parte del Uchiha, su amistad ya no era lo de antes, el rencor brillaba en sus ojos y los deseos de venganza contra ambos era notorio...

Hasta que se vengó...

Corrió sangre por la espada del Senju al asesinar a su antiguo mejor amigo, ese fue el castigo por la traición que cometió; se había acostado con su mujer.

El reino fue dividido en dos, los Uchiha fueron desterrados del territorio Senju, el hermano de Madara, Izuna Uchiha, tomó el poder y forjó su reino en el lado Este de Konoha, ya que ambos clanes tenían derecho de territorio. Era tanto el rencor que prohibieron el paso de sus habitantes al reino contrario, si un seguidor de Senju pisaba territorio Uchiha, sería ejecutado inmediatamente.

Familias fueron separadas por el nuevo régimen, pero nadie podía objetar nada, después de todo no eran nadie para contradecir a los reyes...  
Pasó el tiempo y Hashirama falleció, pero su legado continuaba, tomando su hermano su lugar como rey. La historia de ambos ex-mejores amigos fue contada de generación en generación, aunque claro, nunca decían la verdad absoluta, había dos versiones diferentes en cada reino; la versión de los Senju decía que Madara había abusado de Mito, y su castigo fue ser ejecutado por cometer adulterio. La versión de los Uchiha decía que Mito sedujo a Madara, y el deseo de vengarse de Hashirama lo llevó a asesinar al Uchiha. Ambas historias, por supuesto, disfrazan la verdad de los sucesos a conveniencia de cada reino.

Así como los reyes seguían cambiando, los sentimientos también, actualmente, la quinta reina de Konoha Oeste; Tsunade Senju, quiere acabar con esa absurda cadena de odio, sus creencias no son las mismas que las de sus ancestros, es decir, ¿Qué culpa tienen los Uchiha de que su fundador haya tomado la decisión equivocada? Ninguna, eso estaba claro. Lo difícil sería convencer a su gente de lo mismo, y es que, ¿cómo cambiar años de desprecio de un día para el otro?

Sería una tarea difícil, pero Tsunade, sin duda, lo conseguiría, porque encontrar la paz era el deseo de su fallecido hermano, y ella haría realidad la última voluntad de su pequeño príncipe

 **BUENO, TERMINÉ EL PRÓLOGO :D**  
 **¿Qué les pareció? A mi no me convence mucho, siento que quedó incompleto y faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, pero eso se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia ^w^**

 **Muchas parejas no van a seguir la trama original del manga por el simple hecho de que no me gustan ahre, es que por ejemplo, SaixIno no me termina de convencer, siento que los pusieron juntos sólo para rellenar :'v igual amo a Inojin *¬***

 **En fin, espero que les haya interesado el prólogo, dentro de un rato subo el primer capítulo :p**

 **Me despido uwu**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


	2. La propuesta

**Holi nwn he vuelto con el primer capítulo, ya lo tenía escrito pero lo estaba corrigiendo ^u^'**

 **Quería decir que no se cada cuanto voy a ir actualizando, de lo que estoy segura es que lo voy a terminar, siempre me choca que dejen historias buenísimas sin terminar y bueno, no quiero entrar en esa lista xD**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer :D**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 1: La propuesta**

Una cabellera dorada observaba pensativa por los grandes ventanales de sus aposentos el cielo celeste, recordaba cuando jugaba con su pequeño hermano a buscarle forma a las nubes. Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa nostálgica, triste, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y por su mente se filtraban las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir antes de que le notificaran que el pequeño había sido asesinado por los guardias de las fronteras Uchiha...

" _¡Algún día seré el rey! Y acabaré con esta maldita guerra de territorios, los Senju y los Uchiha nos llevaremos bien, ¡estoy seguro!_ "

Seguido de eso el pequeño azotó furioso la gran puerta del palacio caminando con rumbo desconocido, la Godaime* recuerda perfectamente cuando, horas después, uno de sus caballeros llegó al palacio desesperado, con el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito en brazos, mientras gritaba desesperado que lo habían encontrado en Konoha Este, con una flecha atravesando su pecho... Nawaki había cruzado al territorio enemigo, y por las reglas impuestas hace décadas, fue asesinado _justamente._

La reina frunció los labios con frustración ante los recuerdos, pensando en cómo podría impedir que esos malditos acontecimientos sigan sucediendo. Ella no los culpaba por la muerte de su hermano, después de todo, fueron reglas impuestas por sus antepasados, pero debía haber una solución, no quería que más gente siga sufriendo el mismo dolor que ella sufría...

Sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió como tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante. -Balbuceó sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-Su alteza, le traje el desayuno. -Pronunció sonriente la dama de la reina Tsunade.

-Muchas gracias Shizune, déjalo en la mesa, puedes retirarte. -Susurró ida, todavía tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Mi señora... -Dijo suave para sí misma, preocupada por el estado de su reina, hace días la veía distraída pero no sabía como animarla.

Shizune abrió la puerta para irse, pero al hacerlo se escuchó la conversación de unos caballeros que circulaban por el pasillo; Kiba y Shino.

-Sí, la verdad es que nuestras familias nunca se llevaron bien, pero creo que con el casamiento de mi hermana y ese tal Takara formamos una tregua, al menos ya no tenemos ganas de matarnos los unos a los otros. -Mencionó divertido el hombre encargado de entrenar a los perros de seguridad.

-Eso es bueno. -Dijo secamente el caballero de lentes a su mejor amigo.

Las voces se fueron apagando, mientras Shizune estaba por cerrar la puerta, hasta que un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la mente de la Godaime al oírlos hablar.

 _"Casamiento"_ Pensó esperanzada, una muy buena idea la había atrapado.

-¡Shizune! -Gritó antes de que la dama cerrara la puerta totalmente. La castaña asomó la cabeza con rapidez y Tsunade continuó mientras se levantaba -Llama a Sakura a la sala del trono, por favor -Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro nerviosa de lo que podría pasar en el futuro si ponía en práctica su plan.

-Eh... por supuesto su alteza -Susurró extrañada la mujer, mientras con rapidez se dirigía al pueblo, donde la joven princesa pasaba la mayor parte del día.

La reina en cambio se encaminó al salón principal, a esperar a su discípula y mientras tanto, contarle al consejo su idea...

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-¡OTRO MÁS, 'TTEBAYO! -Se oyó el grito de un rubio hiperactivo, ya saben de quién hablo ¿no?

-Yo... de veras no entiendo como puede entrarte todo eso en la panza, Naruto -Dijo Sai, un joven caballero del reino, detrás de una pila de platos vacíos de ramen, platos que rápidamente fueron retirados por una castaña para lavarlos. Se encontraban en un pequeño local de ramen, Ichiraku.

-¡Nunca subestimes las habilidades de un Uzumaki, cara pálida! -Soltó con entusiasmo el guerrero, empezando a comer su decimotercer tazón. -¿Segura que no quieres más, Sakura? -Habló con la boca llena de ramen a su mejor amiga, que estaba justo a su izquierda.

-Ugh, ¡No hables con la boca llena, tarado! -La "delicada" princesa alzó el puño en un amague de golpearlo, pero se contuvo y le respondió -No gracias, verte comer me quitó el apetito -Susurró con desgano, mientras retiraba su tazón a medio terminar -¿Quieres un poco? Debes tener hambre. -Ofreció con simpatía a su amigo pelinegro, este aceptó con una sonrisa y empezó a comer lo que la ojijade no quería, después de todo, no hay que desperdiciar la comida.

-Me lo hubieras dado a mí... -Naruto miró con ojitos tristes a la pelirosa, mientras a esta se le hinchaba la cuarta vena en la frente.

-...Naruto... -Susurró conteniéndose, pero vamos, fue mucho por un día, la bomba debe explotar en algún momento... -¡MALDITO MUERTO DE HAMBRE! ¡¿NO SE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA QUE HAY MÁS PERSONAS AQUÍ QUE TAL VEZ QUIERAN COMER?! ¡PERSONAS QUE TRABAJAN DURO TODO EL DÍA Y TU QUEJÁNDOTE DE QUE NO TE DI EL BENDITO TAZÓN, SHANNARO! -Y al finalizar el discurso le plantó su puño enguantado en toda la cara, pocos voltearon a mirar, no es como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a los arranques de ira de su princesa contra el hiperactivo "caballero-frustrado".

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son estos tres individuos? Pues se los diré...

Naruto es un chico huérfano, el cual su sueño es y siempre será convertirse en Rey. Sus padres, antiguos reyes de Konoha Oeste (aunque eso Naruto no lo sabe) fallecieron _por un desastre natural,_ el niño creció sin conocer a sus progenitores, y sin ser reconocido como el príncipe que debería ser, la gente lo ve como la oveja negra de los Uzumaki, aunque se haya ganado el rango de caballero de Konoha Oeste (con mucho, muuucho esfuerzo, cabe aclarar), su torpeza arruina su "seriedad" y reputación. Está enamorado de Sakura, y como sabe que la pelirosa es la futura reina, la molesta con que se case con él, y así lo convierta en rey, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sai es un caballero de confianza de la reina, sus habilidades como guerrero son impecables. También es huérfano, creció en el palacio a cuidados del consejero Danzō y se convirtió, tiempo después, en el escolta de la heredera al trono, Sakura. Él la considera su amiga, no su superior, aunque claro, tiene órdenes de su si-superior de cuidar de ella.

Y por último, Sakura. Ella, como sus dos amigos, no tiene padres. Lady Tsunade, como la llama ella, la encontró en la calle bajo la lluvia cuando tenía cinco años, la llevó al palacio y la cuidó como si fuera su hija. Sakura no lo sabía, pero Tsunade quería llenar el vacío de perder a su pequeño hermano con la pelirosa. Ambas se encariñaron la una con la otra, la reina le enseñó todo lo que sabe, y cuando Sakura cumplió trece años la nombró princesa heredera.

Ahora que todos nos conocemos, prosigo.

-No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte... -Chilló adolorido el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del suelo, con dos lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos.

La Haruno iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas más, pero el llamado de Shizune la interrumpió.

-Princesa. -La castaña inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo cuando llegó en frente del trío. -La reina solicita su presencia en la sala del trono lo más pronto posible. -Terminó de decir la dama, siempre con respeto.

-¿Lady Tsunade? Qué raro, normalmente hablamos en el comedor o en nuestros aposentos, ¿será una petición Real? -Se preguntó extrañada la pelirosa. -Muchas gracias Shizune, enseguida vamos. -Agradeció a la que consideraba su hermana mayor, mientras ésta le sonreía y volvía por donde vino. Sakura suspiró y miró a sus amigos, que observaban la escena con curiosidad muy mal disimulada. -Entonces, ¿Vienen?. -Les preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto, 'ttebayo! -Dijo el siempre escandaloso rubio, mientras Sai pagaba la gran cuenta y daba una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos, confirmando que también iría, aunque claro, no tenía opción, debía acompañar a su princesa a donde sea.

Los tres amigos se encaminaron al palacio bajo las miradas de los habitantes del pueblo, algunas miradas de respeto, otras de admiración, algunas de envidia, pero siempre la mirada puesta sobre ellos, o más bien, sobre su princesa de ojos jade.

Al llegar al palacio, los guardias de la puerta, Izumo y Kotetsu, reverenciaron a la pelirosa y les permitieron el paso. El trío recorrió los largos pasillos de la enorme estructura hasta llegar al salón principal, osea, la sala del trono. Los recibió Genma, el guardia de la Godaime.

-Buenas tardes su alteza. -Se inclinó y agregó -La reina sólo desea ver a la princesa, así que Naruto, puedes irte borrando de aquí. -Le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa burlona. El Uzumaki ya estaba por gritarle que ninguna vieja con con un trozo de metal brillante en la cabeza podía quitarle sus derechos, pero la ojijade lo interrumpió.

-Naruto, Sai, pueden retirarse, es una orden. -Habló con seriedad la heredera al trono, este asunto no pintaba ser una broma, quería tratarlo con el mayor cuidado.

-Sakura... -Susurró Naruto preocupado, pero Sai lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando lejos del lugar, entendía que el asunto era serio si no requerían su compañía.

Genma abrió la gran puerta, dejando pasar a la joven, la cual caminó con elegancia por la impecable alfombra roja hasta situarse a los pies de la pequeña escalera que dirigía al trono, donde se sentaba emanando supremacía la quinta reina. A su derecha, se encontraba Shizune, que en brazos sostenía a la pequeña Tonton, y a su izquierda, Kakashi Hatake, el caballero que nunca mostraba su cara al tener la visera siempre abajo, lo único que resplandecía en él eran sus ojos, uno de ellos era extrañamente carmesí y el otro color carbón, y por supuesto, su reluciente melena plateada.

La princesa colocó una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó su cabeza mirando hacia el mismo en señal de respeto.

-¿Solicitó mi presencia, mi lady? -Se dirigió con cortesía a la Godaime, después de todo, no importa la confianza, seguía siendo la reina.

-Así es, Sakura, puedes levantarte. -Ordenó, y casi automáticamente la pelirosa se levantó. -Te he mandado llamar porque hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte, tengo un plan y para que se lleve a cabo tu participación es primordial. -Habló con seriedad, no era fácil pedirle eso a su querida discípula. Se levantó de su gran asiento lleno de piedras preciosas y empezó a bajar los escalones alfombrados. -Tú, como todos, eres consciente de la situación que vivimos con los Uchiha -Comenzó, mientras llegaba al fin de los escalones. -Sabes, también, que lo que más deseaba mi hermano era la paz, y no sólo mi hermano... también... Dan...-Susurró con dolor, recordando a su fallecido novio, asesinado por las mismas razones que el pequeño Nawaki. Suspiró recuperando la compostura -En fin, hasta el momento no hemos encontrado la solución, tampoco hemos entablado conversación alguna con los reyes de Konoha Este desde hace décadas -Se dirigió a una mesita que contenía una jarra de oro junto con una copa de cristal. -Pero esta mañana... se me ocurrió lo que creo yo, sería la oferta de paz entre ambos reinos... -Se sirvió un poco de Sake en la pequeña copa, mientras todos los presentes la miraban con sorpresa, ninguno se esperaba que trataran ese tema. -Sakura, ¿tú quieres lo mejor para el reino?. -Le preguntó mientras acto seguido, bebía de su néctar.

-Por supuesto su alteza. -Respondió sin un ápice de duda, aunque por dentro bastante curiosa de lo que su maestra le pediría, ¿por qué era ella primordial en el plan?

-Entonces no hace falta nada más. Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptarías casarte con el príncipe Uchiha para unir a los reinos? -Preguntó firmemente la quinta.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos petrificados, ninguno pudo disimular su sorpresa ante esa petición, es decir, ¿la pequeña princesa Sakura involucrándose con los temerarios Uchiha? Nunca se les pasó por la cabeza ni siquiera pensarlo, Kakashi iba a replicar, no dejaría que lleven a su princesa al territorio enemigo, aunque sea por petición de la reina, ¡es que era simplemente ridículo!

Pero una mirada por parte de Shizune lo detuvo, ella también estaba en desacuerdo con esa descabellada idea, pero quería ver qué tenía su señora en mente.

-Yo... no se que decir... ¿Cómo ayudaría esto a unir los reinos nuevamente? -Preguntó la de ojos jade aún en shock, se imaginaba a ella, rodeada de Uchihas con sus características miradas asesinas (por lo que le habían contado, pues ella jamás había visto a uno) y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Verás, Sakura... -Comenzó la Godaime mientras se servía más de su bebida. -En este momento los reinos están divididos a causa de un odio que se traspasó a generaciones, volviéndose más como una tradición. Yo no tengo nada en contra del Rey y la Reina de Konoha Este, era mi bisabuelo el que tenía diferencias con los Uchiha, es más, sólo tuvo problemas con Uchiha Madara, fue una decisión irracional desterrar a todo el clan, desde mi punto de vista. -Paró para beber un poco, luego de unos segundos prosiguió. -A lo que quiero llegar; Konoha era el reino más grande de todos, no sólo del país del fuego, pero esa absurda batalla destruyó todo lo que construyeron durante años, ¿no te gustaría restaurar todo eso? ¿Empezar desde cero? ¿Ser otra vez lo que alguna vez fuimos? -Preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa y caminaba hacia la princesa. -Sakura, la mejor forma de asegurar nuestra unión es el matrimonio entre ambos príncipes, ¿te imaginas un rey con sangre Uchiha y Senju? Ya no habría más disputas, ya no más desacuerdos, ya no más fronteras peligrosas, ya no más asesinatos... ¿No te gustaría? -Acabó colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirosa, mientras esta escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su mentora.

-Pero mi lady... yo no tengo sangre Senju... soy... adoptada... -Susurró la última palabra, no es que le avergonzara ser adoptada por la Reina, el problema es que su sangre no era divina como la de ella.

-Niña, eso no importa, ni tu nombre ni tu apellido son importantes, tampoco tu sangre, lo que importa es el amor que siento por ti y el significado que eso tiene. Tu eres princesa porque así lo quiero, esa es mi voluntad. -Le dijo con ternura la quinta, mientras la pelirosa la miraba conmovida, eran pocas las veces en las que su reina le hablaba tan bonito. -Entonces, ¿qué dices?. -Esperó paciente su respuesta mientras bajaba las manos de sus blancos hombros.

-Pues... haré lo necesario por el bien del reino, y si usted dice que es lo correcto, entonces no tengo que tener dudas. -Respondió convencida la heredera al trono, a lo que la de dorados cabellos sonrió complacida con el pensamiento de su discípula.

-Entonces no se diga más. Shizune, ve a escribir una carta al Rey y a la Reina Uchiha tratando esta propuesta, obviamente su opinión es lo más importante. -Ordenó a su dama, quien inmediatamente acató la orden y se dirigió a la oficina de la reina a cumplir su obligación. Kakashi bajó hasta donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -Habló con confianza a Tsunade, pues se encontraban solos los tres.

-Kakashi... esto era lo que mi hermano quería, y no encuentro otra forma. -Suspiró resignada la Reina.

-Si estás tan convencida, entonces pondré las manos en el fuego por ti. -Le dijo con una sonrisa, que no se notaba debido a la visera de metal que cubría su boca. Miró a la de cabello rosado. -Ay mi Sakurita, ten mucho cuidado... -Balbuceó con suavidad a su pequeña princesa, no estaría tranquilo con la ojijade en territorio enemigo.

-No te preocupes, Sensei, sé cuidarme perfectamente. -Le dijo con una risita la joven de 16 años, le causaba ternura que su Sensei se preocupara tanto por ella.

-Hablando de cuidarte, lógicamente no irás sola, le diré a Sai que te acompañe. -Mencionó distraída la Godaime, mientras se dirigía a servirse más de su bebida alcohólica.

Ninguno objetó nada, parecían estar de acuerdo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero la más nerviosa era Sakura, es decir, ¿casarse con el príncipe de los Uchiha? ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera lo conocía! ¿Y si era feo? ¿Y si era bajito? ¿Y si era un tarado como Naruto? ¿Y si era demasiado serio como Sai? ¿Y si era un pervertido?

Todos esos eran los pensamientos de la princesa, que nerviosamente rezaba porque, como mínimo, no fuera violento...

 **TERMINÉ EL 1ER CAPÍTULO UwU**

 ***Godaime: Literalmente significa "quinta sombra del fuego"**

 **¿Les está gustando? A mi sí, por desgracia no voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero no se preocupen, que la voy a terminar uwu**

 **Bueno nos leemos pronto, las reviews se agradecen :D**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


	3. Acepto

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D**

 **Les cuento, tengo un trabajo importante que hacer para mañana, lleva la mitad de la calificación del año, pero al entrar a la historia y ver que les gustó me emocionó y bueno, no me resistí a actualizar xD**

 **No les quito más tiempo, continúen la historia y espero que este capítulo también les guste uwu**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 2: Acepto**

-¿Creen que ésto es un juego? ¡Pues déjenme decirles que yo no estoy jugando! -Gritó con fuerza una voz áspera, mientras se paraba de su trono de oro alterado.

-Lo sabemos, padre, es sólo que... -Comenzó diciendo suavemente un joven de cabellos azabache, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo hombre.

-Su alteza, para ti. -Espetó con veneno, mirando con desprecio a _su hijo._

-...Lo siento, su alteza... -No dijo más, sólo cerró el puño que sostenía su katana con rabia. En ningún momento levantó la mirada, no se atrevía a ver los ojos decepcionados de su progenitor.

-Su majestad, Sasuke no tiene la cul... -Quiso defender a su amigo el joven de ojos violeta y sonrisa de tiburón que estaba arrodillado a su lado, pero nuevamente, fue interrumpido.

-¡Él es tan culpable como tú, Suigetsu! Es más, ¡Me lo esperaba de ti! ¡Ya ni siquiera me sorprendo! ¿Pero tú Sasuke? ¿Mi propio hijo? Yo no te eduqué de esa forma... me decepcionas mucho. -Terminó de clavar la espada en el corazón del Uchiha menor al decir esto último, y es que en el fondo sabía que su pad... el rey, tenía razón. Él era tan culpable como el tarado que tenía por amigo, es decir, Suigetsu fue el que pintó las armaduras de los caballeros de color rosa, pero él estuvo presente mientras lo hacía, y no trató de detenerlo, se merecía el desprecio del gobernante y más...

-Vamos, Fugaku, no seas tan duro con ellos, sabes que son jóvenes y necesitan descargar esa energía con algo. -Trató de calmar a su marido con una sonrisa simpática, la reina Mikoto.

-... Retírense de mi vista... -Dijo cortante el hombre ignorando a su esposa. Automáticamente ambos adolescentes abandonaron la sala del trono, uno con el rostro rojo de rabia y el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa, imaginándose lo que su "amigo" le haría al cruzar esas puertas.

-...Sasuke está creciendo, y necesita de nosotros, Fugaku... -Susurró la reina de hebras azuladas, con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

-Debe aprender. Y no lo está haciendo, Mikoto... Itachi es el heredero por derecho, pero aveces pienso que si le pasa algo, Sasuke no tendrá la capacidad para asumir el trono... es un niño, y nunca dejará de ser la sombra de su hermano. -Terminó de decir el Rey Uchiha con indiferencia, mientras su esposa le dirigía una mirada de total desaprobación.

Iba a replicarle, pero la interrupción de Shisui Uchiha, uno de sus mejores caballeros, la detuvo.

-Altezas, disculpen la interrupción. -Dijo jadeando el guerrero mientras se acercaba al trono y hacía una reverencia, se notaba que había corrido hasta ahí.

-¿Cómo osas entrar de esa forma, Shisui? Está bien que seas miembro de la nobleza pero no te tomes muchas confianzas. -Reprochó el Rey hastiado, no estaba de buen humor...

-Reitero, me disculpo por mi osadía, su majestad, pero era un asunto de suma importancia -Respondió con la cabeza gacha, y agregó -Nos llegó una carta de un pájaro mensajero, tiene el sello de Konoha Oeste. -Terminó de decir entregando la carta a sus superiores.

La reina, sorprendida se levantó de su "pequeña silla", bajó los escalones haciendo un sonido seco al golpear el suelo alfombrado con sus tacones y se plantó frente al mejor amigo de su hijo mayor, retirando con delicadeza la carta de sus manos.

-Muchas gracias, Shisui. Puedes retirarte. -La reina Uchiha estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo siquiera dirigirle una de sus habituales sonrisas cariñosas. El joven caballero se inclinó una vez más ante sus superiores, y acto seguido abandonó la sala, dejando a ambos reyes solos y con la curiosidad plantada en su cara de lo que habría dentro de ese sobre...

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-Eres idiota, y no es una pregunta. -Dijo con indiferencia un joven de unos 21 años, con cabello negro y largo sujeto en una coleta baja a sus espaldas.

-No estoy de humor, hermano... -Susurró sin ánimos el Uchiha menor, que se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol reflexionando a las afueras del pueblo... al menos eso hacía, hasta que su hermano mayor, el príncipe Itachi Uchiha apareció a recordarle lo inútil que era, ¡Ja! como si su "padre" no se lo hubiera dejado claro...

Los rumores se expanden rápido en el reino de Konoha Este, y claro, si eres el príncipe heredero enterarte de ellos es casi una obligación. Por eso, Itachi se encontraba ahí junto a su hermano.

El joven "príncipe-sin-derechos", luego de la amable charla con su querido padre, se dirigió en silencio a un bosque que se encontraba cerca de los límites del territorio, ignorando por completo a Suigetsu, quien se disculpaba y rogaba por su vida prometiendo que no se volvería a acercar a la sala de armaduras, ni al palacio, ni como mínimo a 1 kilómetro de Sasuke.

-Ni yo Sasuke, pero no he venido a insultarte. -Suspiró sentándose al lado de su pequeño hermano, el cual bufó hastiado.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿A qué ha venido, su alteza? -Gruñó con un sarcasmo agresivo, volteando el rostro a otro lado.

-Entiendo como te sien... -Fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Nunca entenderás lo que se siente ser la decepción de tu familia! ¡Nunca sabrás lo que siento cuando me dicen que ojalá hubiera sido como tú! ¡JAMÁS SENTIRÁS LO QUE SIENTO YO SIENDO TU MALDITA SOMBRA, ITACHI! -Se levantó furioso, furioso con su hermano, con su padre, con Suigetsu, pero sobretodo consigo mismo, furioso por no poder ser lo que esperan de él, por no poder igualarse al que llamaban "perfecto", por no poder demostrar que él vale lo mismo o incluso más que el príncipe heredero.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo, directo a la frontera, su hermano iba a ir tras él de no ser porque Izumi, una dama del palacio, lo detuvo.

-Príncipe Itachi -Saludó con una reverencia y un pequeño sonrojo, después de todo estaba frente al guapo príncipe Uchiha. -Su majestad lo mandó llamar, solicitan su presencia inmediata en el palacio. -Habló con rapidez la joven castaña, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su acompañante.

Itachi suspiró con frustración, estaba por negarse y mandar a la chica devuelta al lugar de donde vino, después de todo, antes de ser príncipe era hermano. Pero pensó; Sasuke está grandecito, conoce sus límites, y sobretodo, conoce los límites del reino, límites que no debe sobrepasar. Miró a la joven otra vez y contuvo un gruñido.

-Gracias, enseguida voy, puedes retirarte. -Le ordenó con su cortesía característica, cortesía totalmente falsa.

-S...sí -La dama se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear, y huyó con rapidez de la escena, dejando solo al Uchiha mayor, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- _"Estúpido hermano menor... no hagas más idioteces" -_ Pensó resignado, mientras se dirigía al gran palacio en el que residía junto con su familia.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Estás seguro de ésto, Fugaku? -Preguntó preocupada la elegante reina Mikoto, parada al lado de su marido a los pies de la escalera que llevaba hacia los tronos.

-Totalmente, si te soy sincero, esta propuesta al principio me tomó desprevenido, pero luego de pensarlo en frío me pareció una idea fascinante... -Soltó pensativo el gobernante.

Mikoto sólo se quedó en silencio, observando los grandes ventanales de la sala principal mientras esperaba que su hijo primogénito apareciese. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el Príncipe pasó por la inmensa puerta de cobre, con su porte intimidante y esencia misteriosa. Se arrodilló frente a sus reyes y progenitores al llegar en frente de ellos.

-Aquí estoy, altezas. -Saludó con respeto el heredero Uchiha.

-Bienvenido, hijo. -Sonrió siempre cariñosa la reina de Konoha Este.

-Levántate, príncipe. -Ordenó el rey, a lo que el nombrado obedeció, se levantó y ambos se miraron a los ojos, onix contra onix, tratando de intimidarse mutuamente. Finalmente el mayor perdió la batalla y desvió la mirada al suelo con disimulo y su ceño levemente fruncido, el hijo primogénito contuvo una sonrisa orgullosa y lo dejó continuar. -Lo diré sin rodeos, te casarás con la princesa de Konoha Oeste, Haruno Sakura. -Soltó firmemente.

Itachi, de la sorpresa entreabrió un poco la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente recobrando la compostura.

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan bruto?! -Reaccionó agresivamente la mujer de Fugaku, suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hijo. -Itachi, nos llegó una propuesta de Tsunade Senju, la reina de Konoha Oeste. Dicha propuesta decía que después de años de guerras y conflictos entre ambos reinos, llegó a la conclusión de que nunca avanzaríamos como nación si continuábamos con este absurdo capricho de "cada quién por su lado", entre otras cosas. Nos planteó la idea de volver a unir a los reinos, ser _"Konohagakure"_ otra vez. -Hablaba con tanta emoción que apenas se le entendía, el príncipe le sonrió con ternura, pasarían los años y su madre nunca cambiaría. -Y a lo que voy es; que la mejor opción para unir a Konoha otra vez es el matrimonio entre ambos príncipes, de todas formas ustedes dos ya iban a convertirse en reyes por derecho, sólo hace falta un casamiento y tu derecho de gobernar aquí será expandido hacia allá, lógicamente ella tendrá el mismo derecho, y a partir de eso, sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos, etcétera, también tendrán ese enorme poder en sus manos, nuestra familia ya de por sí es poderosa, ¿te imaginas lo que seríamos unidos a los Senju? No habría Nación que se atreva a declararnos la guerra... sólo hace falta tu opinión... hijo, ¿qué es lo que deseas tú? -Acabó la reina mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, después de todo, si Itachi no quería, ellos no podían hacerle frente... sí, eran los reyes, pero con el Uchiha primogénito nunca se sabía...

Itachi lo pensó por un momento, bajo la mirada ansiosa de su madre y reina, y la impaciente de su rey. Pensó en los pros y contras, en los derivados, en el futuro, en el pasado, en las infinitas cosas que podrían pasar de ahora en adelante. Después de unos minutos en silencio, el príncipe tomó una decisión;

-Acepto. -Dijo con seriedad, mientras su madre soltaba el aire que estaba reteniendo, y su padre sonreía con orgullo. -¿Cómo se dará el encuentro? -Preguntó con curiosidad, sería fastidioso tener que ir al reino del Oeste.

-Al haberlo propuesto la reina Senju, dijo que si aceptábamos escoltarían a su princesa hasta aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por ningún viaje. -Le dijo el rey con suavidad a su primer hijo.

-Sólo preocúpate por verte guapo. -Soltó la reina con una picardía encantadora, que hizo sonrojar levemente a su príncipe.

-Bien, si no hay más, me retiro, altezas. -Inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Por supuesto. Inmediatamente le pediré a Shisui que escriba una respuesta a Tsunade. -Espetó el rey, para acto seguido mirar a su hijo con una leve sonrisa y decirle -Por favor, hijo, _dime Padre._ -Dijo con suavidad Fugaku, antes de retirarse de la gran habitación, dejando al príncipe sorprendido, y a la reina decepcionada por la notoria _preferencia_ de su esposo.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Una hermosa princesa de hebras rosadas, se dirigía pensativa hacia "el lugar prohibido", como lo llamaban algunos. Había conseguido despistar a su pálido amigo y escaparse para estar un momento a solas. Luego de caminar un rato, llegó al lugar que se consideraba la frontera entre los dos reinos, ese lugar que era tierra de nadie pero a la vez tenía dueño, el conocido como _"Valle del fin"_. Ese lugar separaba a ambos reinos por un lago y una cascada que desembocaba en el mar. En memoria de los fundadores de Konoha, se levantaban dos estatuas gigantes con la apariencia de los mismos, debajo de esas estatuas descansaba el cuerpo correspondiente de cada uno.

La joven se sentó con cuidado en uno de los bordes del lago, miró hacia su izquierda y observó lo que sería la cabeza esculpida en piedra del Rey Hashirama. Sabía que era peligroso estar ahí, pues era la frontera y si confundían sus intenciones y pensaban que quería cruzar al territorio Uchiha la matarían sin dudarlo, pero era el único lugar donde aparentemente no había nadie, al menos a la vista, y ella quería descansar un poco de lo que vendría siendo "estar viva".

Cerró los ojos, sólo escuchando el agua que caía por la cascada a su izquierda, y terminaba chocando con las piedras del vacío. Permaneció así unos minutos hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella, no le dio mucha importancia, debía ser algún guardia que custodiaba la frontera, pero empezó a sentirse incómoda cuando la mirada no se apartaba, seguro estaba esperando a que se vaya, pero ella no planeaba irse, no hasta estar en COMPLETA PAZ, pero no podía, ya que un par de ojos de los cuales no sabía su propietario, no apartaban la vista de ella.

En cambio, al otro lado del lago, un joven príncipe de mirada azabache no podía estar más a gusto, pues desde encima del árbol en el que se encontraba tenía la vista perfecta a una pelirosa de bonito rostro. Se auto-convencía de que sólo estaba vigilando a la chica para que no intente nada extraño, pero vamos, hasta un terco como él podía darse cuenta de que la mujer le parecía hermosa.

La observó un largo rato, al ella fruncir levemente el ceño pudo percibir que se encontraba incómoda bajo su mirada, eso lo divertía de sobremanera. Pasados unos minutos, la joven se levantó para marcharse, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a caminar pero una flecha que pasó rozando su frente la hizo sobresaltarse y caerse al río. El menor de los príncipes Uchiha se alarmó, y por reflejo volteó la mirada a donde vino la flecha; encontró a un guardia de la frontera Uchiha apuntando con un arco al río, dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó.

Sasuke no sabe que fue exactamente lo que lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo, pero lo hizo; lanzó un kunai directo al corazón del hombre, provocando su muerte casi inmediata. El joven príncipe sin pensarlo más saltó al río para buscar a la pelirosa, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, sólo en proteger a la desconocida de cabellera exótica. Nadó por debajo del agua buscando algún rastro de ella, se asustó al no encontrarlo, pensando que tal vez había caído por la cascada. Pero su corazón se calmó al verla en el fondo del río, arrastrándose suavemente hacia la cascada debido a la corriente. El alivio no duró mucho al ver que había perdido el conocimiento, así que con rapidez nadó hasta ella, la sujetó por debajo de los brazos y la subió a la superficie. Al fin pudiendo respirar, llevó a la chica a la costa más cercana, la dejó en las rocas y le hizo RCP, no era muy bueno en ese campo pero tenía conocimiento. La chica recobró la conciencia, al momento en que inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire y tosía casi con desesperación, el moreno la ayudó a sentarse mientras ella recuperaba el aliento y abría sus hermosos ojos jade, ojos que el Uchiha observó por primera vez y quedó hipnotizado con su brillo.

La princesa miró confundida al chico que la sostenía en el piso, tenía la vista nublada por el agua del río, y sólo pudo distinguir su cabellera negra como sus ojos, que contrastaban perfectamente con su blanca piel. No alcanzó a ver mucho más, ya que el joven se movió con rapidez y se lanzó al agua, nadando hacia el otro lado con prisas, para después desaparecer entre los árboles.

-¡Sakura! -La nombrada volteó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con preocupación por su escolta. Este llegó a su lado mientras tomaba apurado la cara de la chica entre sus manos. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás mojada? ¿Estás herida? ¡Contesta, Sakura! -Casi gritó el caballero desesperado, pocas eran las veces en las que Sai se preocupaba, y es que pocas eran las veces en las que Sakura se perdía.

-Me caí... -Respondió con simpleza la ojijade, mientras en su mente pasaban las imágenes de lo vivido anteriormente. -No te preocupes, Sai. Quería estar sola, pero no me pasó nada, lo prometo. -Agregó al ver que su respuesta no le convencía al joven, en parte no mentía, pero sabía que su amigo sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad absoluta...

-...Hablaremos cuando lleguemos al palacio, ahora vayámonos de aquí, y por favor no vuelvas a escaparte así, princesa. -Soltó con seriedad el artista, que ofrecía su mano para ayudar a la joven a pararse. Ésta tomó la mano resignada y juntos se encaminaron a la gran estructura donde habitaban los nobles y la familia Real.

La heredera al trono pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes, en lo cerca que estuvo de morir (dos veces, la primera por una flecha en la cabeza y la segunda ahogada en el río) y en el joven de mirada oscura que la sostenía entre sus brazos; ¿Quién era ese muchacho? Nunca lo había visto antes por el reino, y ella conoce a todo el mundo. Por la forma en que se fue al otro extremo del río dedujo que era un Uchiha, pero... ¿por qué un Uchiha salvaría su vida?

 **CAPÍTULO 2 UP! :D**

 **Quisiera agradecer los reviews, aunque sean poquitos para ustedes, para mí es un montón y me siento satisfecha de que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Aclaro que no voy a actualizar todos los días, esto fue suerte e inspiración xD**

 **Editando el capítulo me di cuenta de que la escena en la que Sasuke salva a Sakura me quedó muy La Sirenita xD pero ya es tarde para cambiarlo :'v**

 **Kayako16:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto ^w^ Tengo dos finales posibles para esta historia, y dependiendo de cómo vaya avanzando y la aceptación que tenga, va a ser el que elija, espero que sea cual sea estés satisfecha uwu **(No te preocupes que Itachi va a tener su oportunidad, no todo es SasuSaku en esta vida xD)** En fin, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido posible así no los dejo con la intriga por mucho tiempo w

 **Adrit126:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Agradezco que me hayas dejado tu opinión uwu voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, no prometo que sea al día siguiente pero será pronto xD

 **En fin, me despido ^o^**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


	4. Bienvenidos a Konoha Este

**Aparecí nwn**

 **Perdonen la demora y muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les esté gustando :3 hay muchos comentarios hablando de con quién quieren a Sakura, que con Sasuke que con Itachi quE CON NARUTO POR FAVOR CÓMO TERMINO YO ESTO PARA COMPLACER A TODOS XD**

 **Algo se me va a ocurrir, pero tengan por seguro que Sakura tendrá su momento con cada uno uwu**

 **No siendo más, a leer :D**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 3: Cruzando la frontera; bienvenidos a Konoha Este**

En el palacio de los Senju, una princesa de cabellos rosados y ojos jade estaba preparando su maleta, mientras conversaba animadamente con su dama y mejor amiga; Ino Yamanaka.

-Te envidio tanto frentona... -Dijo la rubia con un suspiro, llamando a la heredera al trono por el particular apodo que le puso cuando eran niñas. -Desde que te nombraron princesa supe que tendrías privilegios, pero mujer, ¿casarte con un príncipe? Eso ni la Godaime lo hizo. -Refunfuñaba mientras ayudaba a su amiga a escoger la ropa.

-Pues yo no estoy tan felíz que digamos. -Soltó con fastidio, este tema le parecía una total molestia, pero todo por el bien del reino y de su reina, se repetía mentalmente.

-¡¿Estás loca niña?! Te casarás con el príncipe Uchiha, PRÍN-CI-PE. -Le repetía tocado su frente cada vez que pronunciaba una sílaba. -¿Acaso tu gran frente con capta eso? -Y ya estamos con la frente...

-¡¿Quieres callarte, Puerca?! -Gritó ya harta. -Tú misma lo dijiste, U-CHI-HA. ¿Se te olvidó lo que esas personas le hicieron a Lord Dan? ¿A Nawaki? ¿Al rey Hashirama? -Contaba con los dedos cada persona que mencionaba, mientras su amiga levantaba el entrecejo mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Y si tanto te molestaba, ¿Por qué rayos aceptaste casarte con el príncipe? -Preguntó cautelosamente. -Y no me digas que porque te lo ordenaron, eres una princesita consentida y tus caprichos son acatados por la reina sin importar cuales sean. -Agregó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque... -Suspiró y se sentó en su gran cama. -Porque Lady Tsunade me lo pidió... ella se veía tan felíz, tan ilusionada, tan llena de... esperanza... No quería quitarle el último rayito de Sol que le quedaba. Ino, no quiero casarme con Itachi... -Confesó cabizbaja. -¡Tengo 16 años, por Dios! Pero haré lo que sea por el reino, y por mi lady. -Terminó de decir con firmeza, mientras se levantaba y cerraba la maleta con la ropa ya dentro, y un kunai por si las dudas.

-Lo entiendo... _poner la felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya_ ; ese es el deber de una princesa, ¿no? -Preguntó más para sí misma que para Sakura. -Aún así, no seas tan estrecha, ¡Ábrete de piernas mujer! -Exclamó con animo una de sus extrañas frases, mientras una gotita salía de la nuca de la ojijade -Disfruta tu estadía en el palacio Uchiha, y tráeme uno de esos bonitos abanicos que tienen ¿sí? -Pidió con una sonrisa juguetona. Sakura iba a contestar, pero sintió que tocaban la puerta con desesperación mientras gritaban;

-¡SAKURAAAAA! ¡ÁBREME LA PUERTFHHFAF...-Los gritos del predecible rubio fueron callados por lo que aparentaba ser una mano en su boca.

-Sakura, ¿podemos pasar? -Fue la petición amable del joven artista, a lo cuál recibió una afirmativa por parte de Ino, quien se comportaba como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

Ambos caballeros entraron a la habitación, aunque uno de ellos de caballero no tenía nada.

-¡Explícate! -Pidió, no, ordenó el hiperactivo Naruto a la princesa mientras se acercaba a ella cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder.

-¿Qué quieres? -Respondió con molestia pero a la vez curiosidad la chica de cabellera rosada.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que te vas a casar?! ¡Y CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SOY YO, 'TTEBAYO! -Gritó enfadado el Uzumaki, señalando su pecho en señal de indignación. La princesa quería reír pero se contuvo al recordar que debía estar enojada.

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE LA QUE SE VA A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO QUIERE SOY YO, POR LO TANTO YO DEBERÍA ESTAR INDIGNADA! ¡¿NO TE PARECE, NARUTO?! -Gritó alzando el puño lista para golpearlo, pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la carita del rubio lo bajó, esperando a que hablara.

-¿Con alguien que no quieres? -Preguntó casi sin creérselo. -¿Tú no quieres casarte con ese príncipe? -Miró a la Haruno con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella negó con suavidad, a lo que él agregó -¡No pueden obligart... -Fue interrumpido

-Fue mi decisión. -Explicó con seriedad. -Yo acepté casarme con Itachi por el bien del reino, es mi deber como princesa heredera. -Y con una mirada dura le indicó al Uzumaki que ahí se acababa la conversación, éste chasqueó la lengua y salió por la puerta en dirección a la sala del trono, iba a entablar una muy linda conversación con esa vieja...

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Una cabellera blanca y larga se paseaba por los pasillos del palacio, con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como su armadura de comandante. El hombre de edad un poco avanzada se detuvo al oír las maldiciones de cierto rubio que conocía a la perfección. Otra pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verlo doblar por el pasillo con enojo, mientras avanzaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Maldita abuela... se piensa que puede echarme así como así sin siquiera escucharme, ¡¿Quién se cree?! ¡¿La reina?!... Bueno lo es, ¡pero eso no le da derecho a sacarme de la sala!... En realidad sí... ¡pero sabes a qué me refiero, 'ttebayo! -Murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras caminaba con furia, hasta que una mano grande lo sostuvo por el antebrazo impidiendo que continuara, se giró molesto listo para gritarle un par de cosas a ese extraño, pero al ver de quién se trataba su cara se iluminó, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de total alegría se plantó en su rostro -¡Sabio pervertido! -Gritó emocionado, mientras abrazaba al hombre en frente suyo.

-Jajaja ha pasado tiempo, Naruto. -Le devolvió el abrazo a su pupilo.

-Es verdad, ¿dónde has estado, 'ttebayo? -Preguntó mientras se soltaba. -La última vez que te vi fue hace 3 meses, la vieja Tsunade me dijo que te habías ido en una misión, pero era confidencial y no quiso decirme -Hizo un pequeño puchero al terminar.

-Ah eso. Fue un viaje de investigación, si sabes a lo que me refiero. -Miró de reojo al que consideraba su nieto, ocultando las verdaderas razones de su misión mientras empezaban a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Ahg eres un cochino, sabio pervertido. -Balbuceó con una molestia inocente, mientras el comandante a su lado soltaba una risa divertida.

-Por cierto, llegué hace unas horas, pero no tuve oportunidad de ver a la princesa, cuéntame, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura? -Preguntó interesado por la joven de cabello rosado que lo cautivaba con su encantadora mirada jade.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció, eso no pasó desapercibido para el Caballero al mando, quien empezó a poner más atención a la charla.

-Ella... va a casarse. -Soltó con seriedad, mientras el peliblanco, sorprendido, sonreía levemente.

-Oh... mi pequeña princesita se casará. ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto? -Preguntó con cautela, estaba feliz por Sakura pero también preocupado por los sentimientos de su aprendiz, él conocía más que nadie el amor que el rubio sentía por la princesa.

-No... en realidad, al principio estaba sorprendido, triste... pero enterarme de la razón por lo cual hace esto, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estoy furioso, me siento impotente, ¡no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! -Apretó los dientes y los puños; su maestro lo miraba confundido. -¡Ella merece ser felíz! -Terminó gritando en los pasillos vacíos de la gran estructura.

-Naruto, ¿qué ocurre con Sakura? -Preguntó esta vez más preocupado por la heredera, no era normal el comportamiento del siempre-sonriente Uzumaki.

-Se casará con el príncipe de los Uchiha. -Dijo en un suspiro, Jiraiya abrió sus ojos de par en par, no se esperaba ese giro. -La abuela Tsunade le dijo que lo haga por el bien del reino, ella quiere unir a Konoha otra vez, y "no encuentra otra forma" -Susurró con sarcasmo, estaba demasiado enojado como para tratar de ver el otro lado de la historia.

-Wow... de veras no me lo esperaba. -Dijo para sí mismo con suavidad, tratando de encontrar razones con rapidez para poder comprender y/o hacer que Naruto comprenda. -¿Sabes? No deberías enojarte con Tsunade, ni con Sakura, ni con Uchiha. -Empezó a decir mientras dejaba de caminar, su aprendiz lo miró expectante. -A veces, cuando eres de la realeza tienes obligaciones, son cosas que están fuera de tu control, simplemente pasan y no puedes evitarlo. -Explicó con seriedad mirando los ojos azules del rubio. -¿Sakura quiere? No, ¿puede negarse? Sí, ¿por qué no lo hace? porque es su voluntad, y no puedes ir en contra de ella, tu también darías tu vida por el reino que juraste proteger, ¿por qué ella no puede hacer lo mismo? Después de todo es la princesa, _la felicidad de los ciudadanos está por encima de la de ella,_ ¿no es así? -Alzó una ceja mirando al chico, no quería decirlo con esas palabras pero no habría forma de hacerlo entender. El amante del ramen apretó los puños.

-...No es justo... -Susurró con la voz casi quebrada, no soportaba esta situación. Salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo, quería despejarse por un momento.

-Sé como te sientes... después de todo, yo también perdí a mi princesa... -Susurró a la nada con nostalgia, pensando en su amiga rubia, le servía de consuelo que al menos en los momentos que la mujer pasó con Lord Dan, pudo sonreír con sinceridad, pero le hubiera gustado ser él el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa...

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! -Gritó un joven de ojos violeta, aterrado, mientras trataba de esquivar la katana de su amigo a la vez que lo golpeaba con su propia espada.

-¡No me digas qué hacer, inútil! -Reaccionó violentamente el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, dándole más fuerte a propósito, estaba con una mezcla de sentimientos que no se aguantaba ni él mismo, descargarse con Suigetsu era lo ideal, pensaba.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en una de las tantas salas de entrenamiento del palacio, sí, Suigetsu había roto su promesa (como todas las otras) y se infiltró una vez más en el lugar para divertirse junto a su amigo, sólo que este día no era el indicado...

Peleaban casi a muerte, o eso por parte del de mirada azabache. Suigetsu sólo se defendía de los ataques que a veces rozaban su cuerpo y llegaban a cortar su ropa, Sasuke estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar en lo que hacía.

-¡Hombre, tranquilízate! De veras no quiero morir. -Rogó por su vida al borde de la desesperación el de sonrisa de tiburón, mientras esquivaba otro de los tantos tajos que el príncipe quería proporcionarle.

De repente el Uchiha se detuvo, mientras recalculaba lo dicho por su compañero, _"morir"_ pensó el joven, mientras se repetían recuerdos de lo sucedido la tarde de ayer. ¡Había matado a un Uchiha! ¡Él, el príncipe!

Si el rey llegaba a enterarse daba por seguro que su destino sería el mismo. Su padre no tendría consideración, y menos si se enteraba de los motivos; Defender a un seguidor de Senju, había matado a un Uchiha por defender a un seguidor de Senju... ¡Es que ni siquiera pensarlo tiene sentido!

-Estás muy estresado, amigo, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito -Propuso el peliblanco con su característica sonrisa, como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera sucedido.

-Suigetsu... si vieras a un Uchiha asesinando a otro... ¿Qué pensarías? -Preguntó distraído, el Hōzuki se sorprendió por la rara pregunta, pero a pesar de eso sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y contestó;

-Pues... dependen los motivos. -Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, pero el príncipe no quedó satisfecho.

-¿Y si los motivos fueran proteger a alguien que no conoce? ¿A un extraño que nunca vio en su vida? ¿Y si es alguien que no tiene tus mismos ideales ni pensamientos? ¿Tú... crees que está mal? -Volvió a preguntar con suavidad en su voz, pero se golpeó mentalmente un segundo después, era una pregunta estúpida, ¡Por supuesto que estaba mal! Es decir, ¿quién va por ahí asesinando aliados que sólo quieren proteger tu reino? Reino que TÚ como PRÍNCIPE deberías proteger...

-Sabes Sasuke, yo soy de los que confían en el instinto, y si asesinas a un miembro de tu clan para defender a alguien que no es parte de él, pues está perfecto, si lo hiciste fue por algo, ¿quién sabe si esa persona te devolverá el favor en el futuro? El efecto mariposa*, mi querido amigo. -Explicó sabiamente. -A menos que lo hayas hecho sólo porque el Uchiha que asesinaste te caía mal, eso sí es de odiosos. -Terminó con un puchero, que deshizo al instante debido a que sus afilados dientes no le permitían realizar esa acción.

-Supongo... que tienes razón. -El joven príncipe suspiró dándole la razón a su amigo, quien se alegró de que no le llevaran la contraria. Ambos se acercaron en silencio a la salida sin mencionar más el tema, eso era lo que a Sasuke le gustaba más de Suigetsu; Podían hablar de cualquier estupidez y sabía que no sería interrogado, ya que al peliblanco no le interesaba su vida personal a menos que el Uchiha estuviera dispuesto a contársela, ahí sería todo oídos.

Caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que escucharon la conversación de dos caballeros; Inabi y Yashiro.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿escuchaste que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Tekka a las orillas del río en la frontera? -Preguntó con interés Yashiro, un hombre de cabellera blanca y avanzada edad.

-Sí, todo indica que fue un Uchiha, pero no tendría sentido. ¿Crees que haya sido un Senju? -Devolvió la pregunta el de larga melena.

-Sería más razonable, pero si ese es el caso, los Senju estarán en graves problemas por asesinato sin motivos. El cuerpo fue encontrado en nuestro lado del río y no estaba mojado, así que no pudieron mandarlo nadando. -Razonó su compañero mientras daban la vuelta en un pasillo, alejándose.

-Bueno, lo sabremos cuando todo se investigue. -Luego de eso sólo se escucharon murmullos lejanos.

El corazón del joven príncipe estaba que quería salirse de su pecho, no podía más con la presión, ¡debía contárselo a alguien para sentirse menos culpable!

-Vaya, qué fuerte, ¿qué clase de desalmado asesinaría a alguien de su propio clan? Seguro fue un Senju, ¿no te parece? -Preguntó el de mirada violeta a su compañero, el cual quería bajarle todos los dientes de un puñetazo por la idiotez que acababa de soltar cuando hace unos minutos le decía lo contrario.

-Sigue caminando... -Susurró entre dientes conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

-Qué carácter. -Balbuceó doblando una esquina, pero chocó con un cuerpo más alto que el suyo al hacerlo, levantó la mirada y sonrió con nerviosismo. -Lo siento, príncipe Itachi. -Se disculpó inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo, el príncipe mayor le causaba escalofríos, ¡el tipo nunca sonreía!

-No te preocupes, Suigetsu. -Dijo con su cara de siempre; neutral, sin mostrar sentimientos. Dirigió la mirada a su hermano menor, quien lo observaba con cautela. -¿Podemos hablar un momento, Sasuke? -Preguntó el príncipe heredero, dejando en claro que quería estar a solas.

-Retírate, Suigetsu. -Ordenó cortante a su amigo, mientras este sólo se encogía de hombros y caminaba lejos de los hermanos. -¡Fuera del palacio! -Le gritó al adivinar las intenciones del maestro espadachín, quien con una sonrisa juguetona se dirigió al lado contrario del que se encaminaba al principio. El Uchiha menor observó desaparecer al peliblanco, mientras dirigía sus ojos nuevamente a la figura en frente de él. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Sigues molesto. -Afirmó el de coleta con un suspiro, pero no cambió su compostura. -En la tarde de ayer vi como te dirigías a la frontera -Empezó vacilante, observando las reacciones de su hermano menor, quien contuvo la respiración al recordar lo sucedido. -Y supongo que estás enterado del asesinato de uno de los guardias... -El corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir desenfrenado; su hermano era muy listo y con sólo observar sus ojos podría leerlo a la perfección. -Quería saber si viste algo extraño o fuera de lugar, algo que te indique qué fue lo que pasó. -Terminó de decir con los brazos cruzados.

-...Que yo recuerde, no sucedió nada fuera de lo común. Sólo fui a despejarme, pero no llegué a la frontera. -Mintió con descaro volteando la mirada, su hermano mayor sabía que decía la verdad (o eso quería creer), pero algo dentro de él no le permitía confiar en la palabra del menor.

-Está bien, sólo me apeteció preguntarte ya que sabía que tu estabas por el lugar, tal vez habías presenciado algo o quizás hicist... -No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la mirada agresiva de su acompañante.

-Si estás insinuando que yo hice algo, déjame recordarte una cosa, escucha lo que te digo porque lo diré sólo una vez; Yo jamás, repito, JAMÁS traicionaría a un camarada... -Susurró de forma sombría, pero qué buen mentiroso había resultado ser el joven príncipe.

Itachi lo miró seriamente, para luego bajar la cabeza y retirarse del lugar; aún recordaba cuando su hermanito y él eran inseparables, cuando salían a recolectar las huellas de los gatos callejeros, y el que tenía más ganaba (lógicamente Itachi siempre lo dejaba ganar, ya que si Sasuke perdía se ponía insoportable). Recordaba cuando se escapaban del palacio y de sus obligaciones sólo para pasar unos minutos viviendo su vida, su verdadera vida, esos momentos eran en los que ya no se observaban a los temerarios príncipes, sino a dos hermanos que se adoraban.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué su hermanito ya no lo quería cerca? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Sasuke observó al mayor marcharse sin decir palabra, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, sabía que Itachi no tenía la culpa de sus demonios internos, pero culpar a alguien más por tus inseguridades y así no cargar con todo solo, siempre resultaba más fácil.

Se marchó a sus aposentos aún pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, y sin querer unos ojitos color jade se colaron sin permiso por su mente.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Todo el personal del palacio, Caballeros Reales y guardias de seguridad se encontraban en el salón de fiesta, el más grande del "castillo", reunidos por petición del Rey Fugaku, ya que éste tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, diré las cosas claras y sólo una vez, así que presten atención. -Empezó con su voz firme el Uchiha al mando, mientras su esposa, preocupada, buscaba con la mirada a su hijo menor, el cual no aparecía y por suerte el rey todavía no se había dado cuenta. -Esta tarde vendrá de visita la princesa Sakura Haruno, de Konoha Oeste. -Todos los presentes disimularon muy bien la sorpresa que les causó la noticia, mientras miraban expectantes a que el Rey continuara. -Vendrá acompañada por sus escoltas, y tienen el permiso Real de pisar territorio Uchiha. Ésto va para los guardias de la frontera; Si alguno de los del Oeste es atacado, lastimado o si les llega a caer una gota de barro encima, personalmente me encargaré de castigar al culpable. -Dijo con severidad mirando amenazadoramente a sus soldados, quienes se encogieron en su lugar. -Su estadía aquí es indefinida, pero el tiempo que se queden serán tratados como si fueran un miembro más de la familia Real. Obito, quiero que tú y Rin vayan a recibir a la princesa, te hago responsable de su seguridad hasta que llegue al palacio. Fin del comunicado, pueden retirarse. -Finalizó Fugaku luego de la última orden, abandonando el salón seguido de todos los presentes.

Cuando el lugar estaba casi vacío, una cabellera anaranjada entró por la gran puerta, acercándose a Mikoto.

-Mi reina. -Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-¿Y? ¿Lo encontraste, Jūgo? -Preguntó la de hermosos ojos oscuros con un brillo de preocupación al guardaespaldas de su hijo menor.

-No, su alteza. Lo siento, lo busqué por todas partes, todo indica a que se escapó por la ventana de sus aposentos pero nadie lo ha visto, mil disculpas, mi reina. -Susurró apenado y preocupado por su príncipe, del cual no se sabía nada desde hace un buen rato, al parecer sólo Mikoto había notado su ausencia ya que no habían reclamado una búsqueda inmediata como normalmente lo habrían hecho.

-No te preocupes Jūgo, hiciste lo que pudiste, te pediré que por favor lo sigas buscando y si lo encuentras házmelo saber con rapidez, ¿si? -Pidió la de hebras azuladas con amabilidad. -Y mantén su ausencia en secreto, muchas gracias. -Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa para acto seguido retirarse del lugar. Dejando solo al guardaespaldas en el salón, junto con un príncipe de cabellera amarrada en una coleta, que escuchó toda la conversación detrás de uno de los pilares.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos. -Dejó de caminar cerca de la frontera la reina Tsunade, quien iba con Shizune, Kakashi y Sai acompañando a la princesa. Los recuerdos de su novio muriendo justo frente a sus ojos no la dejaban continuar, ver el Valle del fin le provocaba escalofríos.

-No se preocupe mi Lady, agradezco su compañía hasta aquí. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la simpática pelirosa, mientras se acercaba a su maestra, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza de manera sorpresiva. Al separarse le dedicó una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Confío en ti, Sakura. -La miró a los ojos con ternura, diciéndole todo y a la vez nada. La princesa le devolvió la mirada cómplice y se separaron.

-Mucha suerte mi princesa. -Dijo con tristeza la dama de la reina, inclinando la cabeza como despedida.

-Te extrañaré, Shizune. -Devolvió el gesto, demostrando respeto por la castaña frente a ella.

Ambas mujeres estaban por retirarse, pero una voz demasiado conocida las hizo detenerse, mientras a la rubia se le hinchaba la cuarta vena en la frente debido al estrés.

-¡SAKURAAAA! -Gritó con desesperación un hiperactivo ojiazul, llegando con rapidez al lado de la mencionada mientras tomaba sus manos. -¡Déjame ir contigo, 'ttebayo! -Balbuceó jadeando, la reina lo miró con furia pero antes de gritarle algo el chico agregó -No puedo impedir que cumplas tu voluntad, después de todo así lo elegiste tu, pero al menos déjame asegurarme de que estarás bien, sólo eso te pido Sakura, déjame protegerte. -Rogó el Uzumaki, mirando los encantadores ojos de su amada, quien lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y cariño. La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a la reina, suplicando con los ojos que lo dejara ir.

La Senju apartó la mirada con resignación, mientras asentía derrotada por un insolente mocoso. Naruto ya estaba por dar saltos de alegría pero la voz irritada de Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Bien, basta de charla, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y es de mala educación llegar tarde. -Dijo el de cabello plateado, empezando a caminar seguido de los tres jóvenes. Ambas mujeres los veían alejarse mientras discutían con su Sensei el mal hábito que tenía de llegar tarde a todos lados, y que no tenía derecho a reclamarles ahora.

El camino se hizo corto, no era tan grande el bosque así que cruzarlo no fue tedioso. Llegaron al Valle del Fin, donde se encontraron en el río un puente improvisado pero resistente hecho de madera, del otro lado los esperaban dos personas; una chica de cabello castaño y corto por arriba de los hombros, los recibía con una simpática sonrisa. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro azulado característico de los Uchiha, uno de sus ojos era carmesí mientras el otro era totalmente blanco, no tenía pupila.

Al ver a los dos individuos, Kakashi no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó debajo de su visera de metal, mientras recordaba los tiempos en los que era joven y rebelde; vivió muchas aventuras peligrosas junto a los que consideraba sus amigos, tan peligrosas que una de ellas le costó el ojo, ojo que Obito Uchiha reemplazó por el suyo, ¿quién lo diría?

La princesa caminó por el puente de madera, seguida de sus escoltas y el caballero infiltrado, a mitad de camino los recibió el Uchiha, quien hizo una reverencia a la pelirosa y la dejó pasar al otro lado con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y caminó junto con Sai y Naruto hasta la joven castaña, quien la esperaba en la orilla irradiando simpatía. El Uchiha desvió la mirada al hombre frente a él, y le sonrió con alegría.

-Ha pasado tiempo... -Susurró nostálgico el peliazul, a lo que Kakashi asintió de acuerdo. -¿Cómo va ese ojo tuyo? ¿Funciona bien? -Preguntó divertido, el de cabellera plateada rió para sus adentros.

-Pues no me quejo, es bastante cómodo. -Bromeó el Hatake, para después mirar con gratitud a su acompañante. -Te debo la vida Obito, no sé como agrade... -Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su hombro.

-¡Qué dices hombre! Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, estoy seguro, ¿para qué están los amigos? -Una amigable sonrisa se formó en sus labios al decir esto, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el otro caballero.

-¡Obito, debemos apurarnos! -Gritó la castaña que acompañaba al Uchiha, luego dirigió su mirada al peliplateado que se encontraba su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice que fue correspondida; después de todo, no podían decir que eran amigos ni que se conocían en frente de los tres adolescentes, ya que eran asuntos totalmente prohibidos.

-Vaya, Rin se volvió una mujer totalmente hermosa, ¿No Obito? -Susurró con picardía el Hatake, mientras el otro se sonrojaba notablemente ignorando su comentario. -Bien, debo partir, la reina me espera. -Mencionó de repente dándose la vuelta.

-Espera, ¿no acompañarás a la princesa? -Preguntó algo decepcionado, le hubiera gustado mucho pasar tiempo con su amigo sin tener que estar escondiéndose y cuidando que nadie los vea constantemente.

-Mi deber era escoltarla hasta la frontera, luego de eso tengo órdenes directas de la reina de regresar al palacio lo antes posible -Explicó brevemente, mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida. -Nos veremos en otra ocasión, fue un gusto verlos otra vez. -Miró a sus dos demonios y al angelito de Sai, para después darse la vuelta. -Cuídalos, ¿está bien? -Pidió mientras se alejaba. El Uchiha sonrió levemente.

-Lo prometo, amigo... -Susurró mientras lo veía perderse entre los árboles del bosque y escuchaba al pequeño rubio gritarle que se despidiera de ellos, lo cual el de cabellera plateada ignoró. Obito se dio la vuelta y observó al trío, mientras se acercaba a ellos. -Muy bien, me presento; Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha y soy el encargado de llevarlos a salvo hasta el palacio. -Explicó amablemente, para después mirar a su amiga. -Y ella es Rin Nohara, también nos acompañará en el trayecto. -La mencionada les dedicó otra sonrisa, que los tres chicos correspondieron. - _Bienvenidos a Konoha Este._

 **TERCER CAPÍTULO AL FIIIIIN D':**

 ***El efecto mariposa es cuando a raíz de una acción que realizamos suceden cosas en el futuro(? me expliqué mal pero búsquenlo, es interesante xD**

 **No saben el estrés que me provocó no poder escribir por estar ocupada con los trabajos en el liceo xD pero volví más fuerte que nunca :3**

 **mayura,karin:** ¡Holaaa! Me alegra que te guste uwu Yo también tengo esa maldita indecisión con el ItaSaku y el SasuSaku xD en este fic todavía no me decido con quien dejarla, es que los amo tanto a los dos que me lastima ahre, igual tengo 2 finales pensados, y dependiendo de cómo sea la aceptación de la historia ahí decidiré con quién dejarla, aunque POR MI SE QUEDARÍA CON AMBOS ALV. Como sea, se verá después xD ¡Saludos! (Tuve que poner tu nombre con "coma" porque con punto no me dejaba :'v sorry nwn')

 **Adrit126:** Hola otra vez ^w^ Al leer tu review me decidí a traer a Naruto con ella, ya que también son preciosos los dos :3 Gracias por tus bonitos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz uwu espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho xD ¡nos vemos!

 **Kayako16:** ¡Holi! No te preocupes, comparto tu pensamiento, Itachi también merece ser feliz :'v En realidad en un principio la idea era que Sasuke mate a Suigetsu, pero pensé "lo necesito para otras escenas wey" y bueno, decidí ignorarlo xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡hasta pronto!

 **kazuyaryo:** ¡Hola! Te comprendo, imagínate como me siento yo al tener que elegir a uno :'v que suerte tienes, no tuviste que esperar mucho por la continuación xD espero que te guste este cap también, ¡Bye! ^w^

 **Y con esto me despido uwu**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


	5. Eras tú

**Hiiiii nwn**

 **Aquí ando de nuevo molestando xD Perdón por la demora, las actividades finales me tienen HARTA. Quiero agradecer los favoritos, los follows y los reviews (y la paciencia xd) son muy importantes para mi ya que me hacen saber si les gusta la historia, etc. Así que por favor a los lectores fantasma, COMENTEN AAAAAAAA**

 **Ahre, bueno los dejo leer ^u^**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 4: Eras tú**

La princesa caminaba por los bosques del reino desconocido para ella, junto a sus amigos y los Uchiha que la acompañaban al palacio. Naruto iba delante de ella hablando animadamente con los que se hacen llamar Rin y Obito, sus personalidades parecían compatibles, el último tenía una pinta de ser un niño al igual que su rubio favorito, eso la hacía sentir un poco menos nerviosa, por suerte los Uchiha no eran como los describen los caballeros del palacio; fríos y despiadados sin escrúpulos.

Sai se encuentra a su lado, siempre alerta de cualquier tipo de peligro por más mínimo que fuera, ¡hace unos minutos le había advertido que estaba por pisar una piedrita! Su amigo exageraba cuando se trataba de su bienestar, aunque no podía culparlo, si algo le pasaba a ella, el artista sería condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. _"Y después los Uchiha eran los dementes",_ pensó la pelirosa con ironía.

Luego de unos 20 minutos caminando, los cinco presentes comenzaron a divisar casas a pocos metros; ya estaban en el pueblo.

Se desplazaban con tranquilidad entre las personas, que los miraban curiosos; una cabellera rosada y otra rubia no son muy comunes entre los Uchiha. Suponían que eran turistas pero, ¿los turistas con ropas tan elegantes y costosas eran escoltados por caballeros del reino? Debían ser muy importantes. Todos observaban sus vestimentas buscando algún indicio de su origen, pero nadie se fijó en lo más importante; la de hebras rosadas tenía lo que parecía ser una gema en su frente, gema que confirmaba su título como princesa.

Pasaron no más de 10 minutos hasta que llegaron al palacio, donde los recibieron dos guardias en la gran puerta de la entrada que tenía el emblema Uchiha grabado en el centro. Los caballeros al ver a la princesa hicieron una reverencia, para acto seguido abrir la puerta y permitirles el paso. Los cinco caminaron en silencio por los pasillos alfombrados, mientras que el rubio observaba asombrado las hermosas mini-estatuas que decoraban los pasillos, y el artista se deleitaban con las impecables cuadros y pinturas que vestían la pared blanca. La ojijade no prestaba atención a sus alrededores, se estaba comiendo la cabeza pensando en su "prometido".

De pronto se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta dorada, pesada a simple vista. Obito ingresó con el permiso de los guardias mientras informaba que iba a anunciar a los reyes de su llegada. Los tres de Konoha Oeste se quedaron al cuidado de Rin en el pasillo, mientras observaban las palabras que tenían grabadas la puerta, en un japonés antiguo que no entendían, pero que traducido decía "Sala del Trono".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-Altezas -Reverenció Obito al entrar -Quiero informar que la princesa Sakura del Reino del Oeste ya se encuentra sana y salva en el palacio, en este momento ella está afuera de la sala esperando junto a Rin y sus dos escoltas. -Terminó de decir el hombre mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando a sus superiores.

-Buen trabajo Obito, hazlos pasar. -Ordenó con severidad el rey levantándose del trono junto a su esposa, posándose al lado de su hijo mayor, listos para recibir a la princesa. El caballero asintió a la orden y abrió la puerta, dando paso a una cabellera rosada que avanzaba con elegancia mostrándose decidida, aunque muerta de nervios por dentro. Seguido de ella entraron los dos caballeros de confianza, uno con su expresión seria y sin sentimientos como siempre, y el otro sudando frío por el poder que desbordaban los tres individuos frente a él. Mikoto al ver a la ojijade sonrió complacida, la chica era hermosa y se mostraba fuerte, pero lo que llamaba su atención era el rosado de su cabello, definitivamente su belleza era exótica, se preguntó si todos los demás del otro lado del río tendrían tanto color en sus rasgos.

El rey avanzó hasta donde estaba la chica, quien inclinó ligeramente su cabeza demostrando respeto. El hombre le devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa con delicadeza y besaba su dorso, ella sonríe dulcemente algo sonrosada, el rey encontró esa acción encantadora.

-Bienvenida, Sakura -Dijo con dulzura la reina de azulados cabellos, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de ambas manos, besando delicadamente sus dos mejillas, acto que fue correspondido por la pelirosa.

-Sea bienvenida, princesa Sakura. -Soltó el rey con una sonrisa suave. -Mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, rey de Konoha Este -Se presentó para después extender su mano hacia su esposa. -Ella es mi reina, Mikoto Uchiha. -La mencionada dio otra de sus sonrisas que apaciguaban a todo el mundo. -Y por supuesto, él es mi hijo, el príncipe Itachi Uchiha. -Detrás de su padre salió el pelinegro, que con una pequeña sonrisa saludaba a la que sería su esposa de la misma forma que su padre lo hizo; con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Cabe aclarar que el corazón de la chica estaba que se salía de su pecho. Los colores le subieron a la cara con rapidez al presenciar el atractivo rostro del príncipe con el que se casaría. Sin embargo, había algo en el chico que le era familiar, y no porque todos los Uchiha eran extrañamente similares, sentía que lo conocía de antes.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin, mi princesa. Disculpe el atrevimiento pero déjeme decir que es aún más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. -Su tono de voz fue entre dulce y seductor. Sakura estaba a punto de olvidar cómo respirar de no ser por la suave risita de la reina, risita que por suerte tapó el gruñido que había soltado cierto rubio ...

-Muchas gracias príncipe, es muy halagador viniendo de usted. -Contestó enternecida con un leve sonrojo que al Uchiha le parecía adorable, ¡daba gracias a quien sea que la haya ayudado a no tartamudear!

-Itachi, ¿por qué no las muestras a la princesa los aposentos donde se quedará? Y luego pueden dar un paseo por el reino para que lo conozca, ¿les parece bien? -Sugirió el rey, aunque su hijo sabía perfectamente que era una orden disfrazada de amabilidad.

-Por mí no hay inconvenientes, ¿está de acuerdo, _mi lady_? -Ese sobrenombre tan simple provocó tantas sensaciones en la ojijade, quien de repente le vinieron recuerdos de lo sucedido ayer; distinguió en su memoria borrosa a una cara de piel blanca y oscuros cabellos, que hacían juego con sus ojos profundos. La princesa con un poco de asombro miró al joven frente a ella.

-Eras tú ... -Susurró inaudible. Itachi alzó una ceja y ladeó un poco la cabeza indicando que no había podido escuchar sus palabras. La pelirosa con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa añadió -Que sí, estaría encantada. -Dijo apenada por su comportamiento reciente. El príncipe sonrió con ternura disimulada y le pidió que por favor lo acompañaran a mostrarles su dormitorio.

Los cuatro se despidieron de los reyes Uchiha adecuadamente, mientras que salían por una puerta lateral un poco más pequeña que la principal por la cual habían entrado. Los príncipes adelante lado a lado conversando de cosas básicas, contestaciones tímidas de parte de la pelirosa y preguntas amables de parte del pelinegro. Atrás de ellos un azabache con mirada gélida y un rubio bastante ofendido porque al parecer se habían olvidado de su presencia.

Caminando por el largo pasillo llegaron a un salón que parecía una sala de estar **(N / A: Un living, comedor, como le digan ustedes xd)** gigante, donde se levantaban las escaleras paralelas que se dirigían a lo que parecía ser el piso de arriba **(N / A: Si quieren tener una mejor idea de lo que hablo pueden buscar "Palacio Postal por dentro" en Google Imágenes y lo sabrán :D)**

Subieron por una de esas observando cada detalle a su alrededor, es cierto, no era muy diferente que su Palacio pero nunca estamos totalmente acostumbrados al lujo. Siguieron caminando por otro pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser los dormitorios Reales. Itachi se detuvo en una de las puertas y se giró hacia ellos.

-Éstos son mis aposentos, y preparamos éstos para usted. -Dijo señalando la puerta que estaba en frente de la suya, pero un poco a la izquierda. -La que está a la derecha es la de mi hermano menor, y la del final del pasillo es de mis padres -Explicó con amabilidad señalando cada puerta que mencionaba. -Y la que está a su izquierda la preparamos para su escolta, aunque no pensamos que podrían ser dos, disculpe. -Se disculpó con una sonrisa pequeña, estaba a punto de rascar su nuca en un gesto apenado pero recordó que "debía comportarse".

-¡No te preocupes, hombre! Sai no tiene problemaAAAAY DUELE -El rubio se quejó por el gran pisotón que le dio la princesa con su tacón de aguja de 12 centímetros, ¡¿El tipo no sabe callarse la boca ?! ¡La desespera! ¡Y no solo la desespera, también la avergüenza!

-¡Dirígete con más respeto! -Dijo la pelirosa con la voz ahogada, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la rabia. Pero la risa del príncipe le devolvió la paz en un segundo.

-No se preocupe, princesa, de hecho, me agrada que me traten como a un igual, si gustan pueden llamarme por mi nombre. -Dijo el joven cómodo con la confianza del rubio, lo que provocó el décimo sonrojo del día en la ojijade.

-Por supuesto, solo si tu aceptas decirme Sakura. -Propuso con una sonrisa pequeña, la cual Itachi corresponió.

-Como desees, Sakura. -Pronunció su nombre lentamente, provocando que a la pelirrosa se le erizara la piel. -Pueden entrar y descansar un poco, arreglar sus pertenencias, en una hora pasaré y podremos salir. -Terminó de decir amablemente, mientras inclinaba la cabeza despidiéndose y entraba a su dormitorio.

-Te veo en una hora entonces, Sakura. -Se despidió Sai de la princesa con una sonrisa, mientras esta entraba embobada a sus aposentos asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, estaba encantada con el príncipe. El rubio bufó mientras se dirigía a la misma habitación que compartiría con el caballero, mientras que el mismo lo seguía de atrás.

La princesa estaba asombrada, la habitación que tenía en su palacio era enorme pero esta la superaba; las paredes son de color rojo sangre, adornada con cuadros pequeños abstractos, en el fondo había una ventanal con el borde dorado y detalles pequeños del emblema Uchiha que dirigía a un balcón con vista a uno de los jardines. Las delicadas cortinas eran de un rojo más tenue. En el piso descansaba una alfombra blanca y suave, y contra la pared una enorme cama de dos plazas, las sábanas y almohadas combinaban con las cortinas. En la esquina del lugar había un espejo de cuerpo entero, a su lado un gigante armario que supuso estaba lleno de ropa, también tenía una parte vacía para que ella colocara la suya. Del techo colgaba un candelabro elegante, al lado de su cama había tres sillones; uno de tres asientos y los otros dos individuales, los tres del color de la cama. En el centro había una pequeña mesa de vidrio, con unas canastas de fruta, en el fondo había una mini cocina con un horno simple, dos encimeras y una pequeña nevera. Y por último, una puerta que se dirigía al baño, que contaba con una ducha y un jacuzzi, tenía un piso de madera y paredes blancas.

La princesa se sentó en su nueva cama, sacando ropa de la pequeña mochila y dejándola encima de las sábanas. Se dirigió al baño para asearse un poco, la verdad le dolían los pies de caminar con esos tacones ...

En la habitación de al lado, que era igual a la de la princesa solo que un poco más pequeña y de color blanco y negro, un azabache y un rubio acomodaban sus cosas en silencio, un silencio raro tratándose del hiperactivo Uzumaki.

-¿Estás bien con todo ésto? -Preguntó Sai de forma directa a su amigo, el cual volteó a verlo desinteresado.

-Claro ... ¿por qué debería estar mal? -Sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero el experto en sonrisas falsas pudo adivinar la mentira en la del rubio.

-Sakura parece encantada con el príncipe, y se ve que es recíproco, siento que estás molesto por eso. -Soltó el artista, sin una pizca de sentimiento en sus palabras.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Yo no estoy molesto, 'ttebayo! Deja de decir estupideces. -Dijo el Uzumaki con frustración, aunque después de unos segundos en silencio añadió en voz baja -Mientras Sakura esté contenta, yo me conformo... -Seguido de eso entró al baño, mientras que el azabache sonreía con lástima por su amigo.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-Pero Sasuke, la reina está preocupada por ti, si no te encuentran pronto mandarán hacer una búsqueda y si eso pasa tu padre se enfadará mucho má... -El de cabellera anaranjada fue interrumpido por el bufido del menor de los príncipes, mientras este lanzaba un kunai al blanco que había colocado en un árbol del bosque.

-Si por mí fuera, el rey podría irse al... -Ésta vez fue el pelinegro fue el interrumpido por su guardaespaldas.

-¿Y tu madre? La reina no merece preocuparse en vano. -Explicó quizás un poco más agresivo de lo que le habría gustado, pero sin pasarse, aunque lo considerara como amigo seguía siendo el príncipe.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo, Sasuke había escapado cuando se enteró de que su padre había convocado una reunión en el salón principal, no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie y seguramente no notarían su ausencia, después de todo él nunca importaba, ¿no?

Ahora Jūgo estaba tratando de convencer al príncipe de que volviera al palacio, no le gustaba que la reina estubiera tan angustiada y menos por las cosas que tenía una solución simple.

-... -El Uchiha menor no respondió, sin embargo se acercó al árbol que había sido víctima de sus ataques y retiró los kunai lanzados anteriormente, para luego avanzar rumbo al palacio, seguido de su aliviado guardaespaldas.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Cuatro jóvenes salían del palacio dirigiéndose al pueblo bajo la mirada de asombro de muchos, reconocieron a la cabellera rosada enseguida pues era la que se paseaba junto a los caballeros horas atrás, pero se sorprendieron al observarla ahora al lado de su príncipe conversando entre risas, ¿quién era la hermosa chica de hebras rosas que robaba la atención de todos?

Caminaron hasta un local de ramen por petición del rubio, todos los habitantes miraban con detalle cada mínimo movimiento de los cuatro, era muy raro ver a Itachi en el pueblo pues éste no tenía tiempo para dar paseos. Naruto se compró una cajita de ramen instantáneo y se lo comía mientras caminaba, no prestaba atención a las miradas pues ya estaba acostumbrado, pero se sintió algo raro, ya que las miradas que normalmente le dirigían eran de fastidio y hasta desprecio; éstas miradas estaban cargadas de pura curiosidad, incluso pudo sentir un par de ojos perla que lo miraban con timidez y admiración, pero al fijarse no encontró nada.

Un pelinegro de ojos afilados caminaba con desgano hacia el palacio para encontrarse con su querida madre, lo único que quería era hacerla saber que se encontraba bien, pues tampoco le gustaba que la reina se preocupara, él la amaba demasiado y hacerla sentir mal era lo que menos deseaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar sin querer su hombro con alguien, sintió que a la otra persona se le caía algo así que se giró listo para disculparse, pero no contaba con la cara de sufrimiento y furia que le dedicó ese chico.

-¡¿Quieres fijarte por dónde caminas, bastardo?! ¡Me hiciste voltear el ramen, 'ttebayo! -Le gritó fuera de sí el rubio, Sasuke frunció el ceño sorprendido de la forma en que lo insultó, ¡A él, al príncipe!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees, estúpido?! -Alzó la voz el Uchiha, olvidándose de que estaba en un lugar público, no se esperaba para nada la reacción que había tenido el rubio, ¿acaso no tenía miedo a la muerte?

-¡Sasuke! -Sintió que lo llamaron a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con la expresión severa de su hermano. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, Itachi nunca salía del palacio y el día en que él tiene un inconveniente con una persona, justo ese maldito día se le da por aparecerse.

El Uchiha menor sin decir palabra salió del lugar, y de la pequeña multitud de personas que se había formado, seguido de su guardaespaldas que miró a Itachi pidiendo perdón con los ojos. El pelinegro le sonrió alegando que no pasaba nada, y observó marcharse a los dos jóvenes.

Sakura, quien había observado la escena desde atrás de Sai que la había puesto ahí al escuchar el grito de Naruto, sintió su respiración cortarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el que Itachi había llamado "Sasuke"; ¿acaso todos los Uchiha eran malditamente parecidos? Sino no encontraba otra explicación al por qué sentía conocer a aquel chico de mirada agresiva y atractivo rostro.

-Lamento lo sucedido, Naruto. -Se disculpó con el rubio, quien le dedicó una sonrisa mientras decía que lo único que lamentaba era haber perdido su ramen.

-Por cierto, Itachi, ¿quién era ese tipo? Parecías conocerlo. -Preguntó curioso el Uzumaki, a lo que el de larga cabellera sonrió con cansancio.

-Es mi hermano menor. -Soltó como si estuviera resignado a aceptarlo, no malinterpreten, él amaba a su hermanito más que a nada pero a veces su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

-¡¿Tu hermano?! -Gritó el ojiazul con asombro -¿Ese bastardo es príncipe? -Preguntó más para sí mismo, pero recibió un pellizco por parte de su amiga.

-¡Eres un animal! -Exclamó la mujer harta del comportamiento del caballero.

-No te preocupes princesa, hay veces en que yo también me pregunto si de verdad somos hermanos. -Dijo con simpatía el mayor de los príncipes, aunque por dentro sabía que era un comentario cruel hacia su estúpido hermanito.

Empezaba a caer la noche en el reino, y se decidieron a volver para descansar, los del Oeste habían tenido un largo día y necesitarían reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente pues tenían mucho que hacer. Se encaminaron al palacio entre chistes tontos por parte del rubio y miradas fugaces por parte de los dos príncipes.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Sasuke! -La reina se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo menor, quien había entrado a sus aposentos y sorpresivamente se encontró a Mikoto esperándolo sentada en su cama. -Estaba tan preocupada, cariño. ¡No vuelvas a irte así! ¿Escuchaste niño? -Lo regañó con voz dura pero quebrada, su pecho latía con fuerza de la preocupación. A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón, se odiaba por causarle esas inconformidades a su progenitora.

-Lo lamento tanto, madre. -Susurró abrazando con fuerza a la reina, la misma se permitió respirar tranquilamente al saber que su pequeño se encontraba a salvo, se recordó agradecer a Jūgo después por haber colaborado con ella.

 **(...)**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana cuando el príncipe menor bajó a la cocina del salón principal por haber escuchado ruidos, creyó que se trataba de su amigo Suigetsu, que se había colado en el palacio nuevamente. Bajó las grandes escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina listo para implantarle su puño en la cara al espadachín, pero al entrar al lugar su respiración se cortó; una cabellera rosada bastante conocida para él estaba buscando algo en los muebles, parecía bastante concentrada pues al acercarsele ésta ni se inmutó, escuchó que murmuraba cosas como "shannaro" o algo parecido. Se acercó lentamente a su oído y susurró...

-¿Qué haces? -Su voz le provocó escalofríos a la chica, y con el corazón en la garganta por el susto se dio vuelta abriendo grande sus ojos jade, el azabache la miró con una ceja alzada como repitiendo su pregunta con gestos. Parecía bastante tranquilo pero por dentro su pecho latía fuertemente, ¿qué estaba haciendo la chica de Konoha Oeste en su reino? No pudo haberse infiltrado, eso era sencillamente imposible.

-Yo... bus... buscaba un lapicero... -Casi se muerde la lengua al tartamudear, ¿por qué ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa? Ni siquiera Itachi la había hecho trabarse de esa forma. Observó su rostro joven, sin ninguna imperfección en su cara, sus ojos afilados y profundos hacían que se pierda en ellos. Como un flash le vino a la mente _ese momento_ , cuando fue salvada por "el Uchiha", sus ojos se abrieron más y un furioso color rojo apareció en su cara. - _Entonces... ¿eras tú?_ -Pensó perdida en los ojos del príncipe, que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, ambos mirándose fijamente, sin darse cuenta de los ojos negros que los vigilaban desde la oscuridad...

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4 :3**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, me siento sucia ahre**

 **AL FIN SE ENCONTRARON LOS TRES AAAAA. Sé que fue corto y tal vez algo forzado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que trato de subirlo lo más rápido que puedo :'v**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, me llegan al kokoro uwu**

 **Kayako16: **Me alegro *w* como viste ambos la vieron y reaccionaron diferente, espero que te haya gustado éste cap y me perdones por la tardanza nwn gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia, saludos! ^u^

 **Adrit126:** Holi! El SasuSaku es fundamental para esta historia 7u7 y se me ocurrió meter un leve NaruSaku que quedaría como un bonito detalle para ellos dos, vamos que Naruto también merece su momento uwu Yo siempre lo vi a Sai como el único angelito del equipo, es que es tan buenito que me lo quiero comer xD El encuentro de Sasuke con Naruto no fue el mejor para iniciar una amistad que digamos xD pero a base de eso créeme que se viene algo interesante para estos dos e.e Gracias por dejar tu review, nos vemos! :D

 **Gab:** Hola! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, gracias por dejar tu review y ojalá te haya gustado el cap nwn hasta pronto!

 **Y con esto me despido uwu**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


	6. Esos ojos oscuros

**Hola otra vez :D**

 **Antes que nada agradezco sus reviews, como ya dije son muy importantes para mí nwn**

 **Quería contarles que ya tengo decidido el final de ésta historia, a algunos les encantará, a otros no, pero bueno, es lo que me gano por hacer un fic con una pareja de tres xD no se preocupen, todavía falta mucho para que termine, por como va diría que TAL VEZ tenga al menos unos 20 capítulos, idk.**

 **Bueno, los dejo leer(?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 5: Esos ojos oscuros**

Esos ojos...

Esos ojos la estaban enloqueciendo, esos ojos fríos y profundos, distinguió soledad en ellos, y pudo jurar que un pequeño brillo carmesí los adornaba; tal vez era la luz del lugar, tal vez era su imaginación, o tal vez eran sus mejillas que se reflejaban en ese par de onix, nunca lo sabría, lo que tenía claro en ese momento era lo vulnerable que se sentía bajo su mirada. Sentía que esos ojos podían leerla toda, se sentía un libro abierto y toda la rudeza que heredó de su reina estaba dormida, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería fruncir el ceño, mandarlo de una patada al otro mundo y sonreírle con superioridad, dándole a entender que no podía pasar por encima de ella, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

El chico al no obtener la respuesta que quería cerró los ojos y suspiró impaciente, quería largarse rápido y así por fin detener los ilógicos latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

-Creo que no entendiste mi pregunta. -Susurró en un tono amenazante mientras abría nuevamente sus ojos. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Repitió con énfasis en la última palabra. -Te doy cinco segundos para responder. -Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero donde llevaba un kunai por las dudas; nunca se sabía cuando debías atacar.

La chica lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida, ¿no que todos en el palacio sabían de su presencia? Y él siendo uno de los príncipes debería saberlo más que nadie. Su confusión no duró mucho, ya que de las sombras una cabellera azulada emergió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Sasuke! -Dijo Mikoto simulando que recién había llegado. -Veo que ya conociste a Sakura. -Se paró al lado de la mencionada, quien rápidamente se calmó; con la reina cerca se sentía segura. -Como no estuviste en la reunión que convocó tu padre esta mañana seguro no te has enterado -Le reprendió con la mirada la madre del joven. -Ella es Sakura Haruno, princesa de Konoha Oeste y futura esposa de tu hermano. -Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ¿desde cuando su hermano se iba a casar? ¡Y encima con la princesa del reino enemigo!

Miró a la pelirosa perplejo y cayó en cuenta de que él había salvado la vida de la princesa de Konoha Oeste y a la prometida de su hermano sin darse cuenta el otro día. Tal vez el tarado de Suigetsu tenía razón, las cosas pasan por algo...

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, pero la ignoró restándole importancia, seguro se debía al asombro que le provocó tal noticia.

-Sakura, él es mi hijo menor, el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha. -Lo presentó mientras la ojijade lo examinaba con más tranquilidad, ahora se explicaba el hecho de que él no supiera de su estadía en el palacio.

-Es un gusto, príncipe Sasuke. -Dijo la joven princesa, inclinando levemente su cabeza, se sentía extrañamente incómoda bajo la mirada profunda del chico frente a ella, cuando vio sus ojos algo en ellos no le terminó de convencer, estaban vacíos, solitarios, reclamando un poco de afecto.

-El gusto es mío, princesa Sakura. -Soltó secamente, imitando la acción de ella. Luego de eso dirigió su mirada hacia la reina. -Mañana quisiera hablar contigo. -Y después de esa petición algo cortante, el Uchiha menor se marchó, dejando a la princesa y a su madre sorprendidas, aunque a esta última algo triste.

-Discúlpalo por favor, Sasuke siempre ha sido... -Fue interrumpida por la sonrisa de la pelirosa.

-No hay problema, su alteza. Él sólo está algo asombrado por la noticia, no lo culpo. -Dijo con amabilidad la joven, tratando de calmar a la reina pues la notó afectada por el tono que había utilizado su hijo. - _¡¿Quién se cree ese tipo?! ¡Mira que tratar así a tu reina, A TU MADRE POR DIOS, me pone de los nervios, Shannaro!_ -Pensó furiosa.

Posteriormente ambas mujeres se despidieron con una sonrisa y un "buenas noches", y la reina se dirigió a sus aposentos, no sin antes entregarle a Sakura el lapicero que buscaba. Ésta le sonrió agradecida mientras la veía marcharse, preguntándose cómo supo que ella quería un lapicero.

Tomó la hoja que había dejado en una mesa cercana y comenzó a escribir...

 ** _Querido Kakashi Sensei:_**

 _Gracias por preocuparse, sinceramente su carta me tomó desprevenida. Al llegar aquí me esperaba estar rodeada de gente fría y sin sentimientos, pero sorprendentemente todos son amables conmigo, por cierto, ¡el príncipe es guapísimo! Y aparte de guapo, caballero, ¡me trata tan lindo que me quiero morir!_

 _Sé que no le importan esos detalles, Sensei, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien o explotaría, y como sabe Naruto y Sai no son los indicados jeje._

 _Como sea, eso es todo por ahora, no hemos hablado del casamiento aún, creo que están esperando a que todos me conozcan y se familiaricen conmigo, es comprensible, seguramente en unos días se establecerá la fecha y el lugar, eso deberían hablarlo con Lady Tsunade, supongo._

 _Espero que ustedes estén bien por ahí, ya los extraño, ¡salúdeme a todos por favor!_

 ** _Con cariño: Sakura_**

Al terminar la simple carta dobló el papel y con prisa salió del lugar, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Al entrar, recostado en su cama se encontraba un perro de color marrón y hocico oscuro, parecido a un Pug. La princesa metió la carta en una pequeña funda de cuero y se la entregó al can, quien la recibió rápidamente con su boca.

-Bien Pakkun, llévale ésto a Kakashi, ¿sí? -Le acarició la cabeza, mientras el mencionado hacía un sonido suave con su boca, parecido a un ladrido ahogado, para acto seguido salir por la ventana y saltar a un árbol; para ser un perro tenía más agilidad que el propio Naruto. -Ten cuidado... -Susurró viendo al cachorro alejarse pasando desapercibido por los guardias.

Se cambió la ropa, colocándose un pijama delicado color blanco, que consistía en un short y una simple blusa de tirantes con el emblema Senju en el pecho. Se acostó exhausta, pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día, en cómo cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante, y finalmente se rindió al sueño, mientras esos ojos oscuros rondaban por su mente como último pensamiento...

En la habitación del menor de los príncipes no era muy diferente la situación, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, ¿su hermano se casa? No podía salir del asombro, ¿cuándo habían crecido tanto? En otras circunstancias estaría felíz por él, pero algo no se lo permitía, algo muy dentro de su corazón no lo dejaba emocionarse por la persona que había estado a su lado durante sus 17 años.

El otro problema era la "prometida", se sentía de alguna forma extraño con su presencia, no podía dejar de pensar en el bonito par de esmeraldas que tenía la chica. Por el reino nunca había visto a alguien con los ojos parecidos, ni siquiera los Hyūga tenían una mirada tan hermosa. Y encima a esa mirada se le sumaba su extraño cabello, es decir, ¿quién tiene el pelo rosa? a pesar de ser un color exótico, para ser sincero le quedaba bien, resaltaba sus ojos...

Al darse cuenta de sus estúpidos pensamientos lanzó un gruñido frustrado, el no dormir lo estaba afectando de sobremanera, así que con cansancio abrió la mesita de al lado de su cama, sacó tres pastillas para dormir y se las tragó de una, sin agua. Seguido de esto se acostó con brusquedad, y tapado hasta la cabeza empezó a contar ovejas, sí, ovejas.

Minutos después lo venció el sueño, aunque antes de dormir contó a una extraña oveja rosada saltando con alegría en su mente.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

En la cocina del palacio, donde anteriormente se desató la escenita de los príncipes, unos ojos oscuros emergieron de las sombras, ese par de ojos habían presenciado toda la escena y estaba a punto de hacer su aparición de no ser porque su madre había entrado a tiempo. Sí, estamos hablando de Itachi Uchiha.

El príncipe reflexionaba lo sucedido; se había levantado al escuchar la puerta de la pelirosa abrirse, así que la siguió y la vio revolver los cajones de la cocina con desesperación, buscando algo apurada. Iba a ofrecerle ayuda pero el ruido de pasos en la escalera lo obligó a esconderse. Vio aparecer a su estúpido hermano menor y por mera curiosidad de ver cómo actuaban esos dos se quedó a observarlos.

Ahora se encontraba parado donde anteriormente estaba su prometida, pensando en la actitud de Sasuke, rara actitud. Conociendo a su hermanito habría tomado al intruso del cuello y amenazado con su katana desde el segundo cero, pero lo que hizo fue totalmente inesperado; ¿preguntar? el principito se salteaba esa parte y comenzaba con las agresividades. Pensó que tal vez tuvo consideración al tratarse de una mujer, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea al recordar lo mal que había tratado a Karin hace unos meses, cuando ella pidió entrar al palacio para ver al menor, cuando se enteró que en un entrenamiento con Suigetsu éste le había enterrado la espada en la cadera, provocando un tajo profundo. Prácticamente la pelirroja había rogado de rodillas ver al príncipe y cuando éste la vio parada en la puerta la echó bruscamente sin tacto alguno, alegando que era insoportable y no tenía ganas de aguantarla.

Recordando ese suceso bufó resignado, hacía tiempo que Sasuke se comportaba de esa forma tan odiosa, aproximadamente desde que tenía 12 años, cuando su padre empezó a infravalorarlo con la excusa de que Itachi era el primogénito y heredero al trono por derecho, y debía prestarle más atención al mayor. Eso a Sasuke realmente jamás le importó, nunca quiso tener poder ni gobernar, lo único que deseaba era ser reconocido por sus padres, sólo necesitaba la aceptación de ellos y con eso bastaba. Sentirse ignorado por su progenitor lo llevó a aislarse, y toda esa tristeza y rencor acumulados los exteriorizaba contra su hermano mayor, echándole la culpa a él de todo el desprecio recibido por el rey. Itachi, dolido, no tenía más opción que rendirse ante la actitud de Sasuke, pues sabía que el menor necesitaba descargarse, él era consciente del trato que tenía su padre para con él, y como testigo en primera fila notaba la considerable preferencia que el gobernante sentía.

Se marchó de la cocina con fastidio, su cabeza palpitaba al pensar en lo que se vendría; él no tenía planeado casarse, tenía en claro que en algún momento debía hacerlo, como futuro rey tener una reina era imprescindible para los Uchiha, pero la noticia había llegado de imprevisto. Tampoco se quejaba, la princesa era agradable y hermosa, no era una agrandada que deseaba tener todo a sus pies como muchas damas del palacio. Lo que le gustaba de la chica era que no buscaba llamar la atención, se vestía simple aunque elegante, sin brillo, con colores suaves, y siempre un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Sonrió al recordar la forma en que su voz se endurecía cuando reprendía a su caballero rubio, el chico era todo un personaje, gente así no se encontraba mucho por el reino Uchiha, el único que se le asemejaba era Obito cuando estaba de buen humor, o Suigetsu, pero éste último era algo más... "sanguinario". Después estaba el chico pálido, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Sai; tan diferente a los Uchiha pero tan igual a la vez. Su expresión era siempre la misma, aunque sonriera de vez en cuando, la cara del joven no cambiaba, podía notar el vacío en sus ojos, vacío que poco a poco era llenado con la luz que irradiaban la princesa y el rubio. Podía asemejarlo a Jūgo, el guardaespaldas de su hermanito.

Llegando a su habitación echó un vistazo a la puerta de la pelirosa; se encontraba cerrada, lógicamente. Dando media vuelta entró a su habitación, tirándose a la cama y cerrando sus oscuros ojos para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **(...)**

Y así transcurrió una semana. Siete días con la princesa Sakura en el reino del Este.

En esos siete días ya todo el reino estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la ojijade, para el pueblo su origen todavía era un misterio, pero ya habían asimilado su estadía. Cuando la chica iba al pueblo sola (en compañía de Sai o Naruto) algunos hasta la reverenciaban, cosa que en la princesa provocaba más de un sonrojo. Los niños que vivían en el palacio le habían tomado cariño, las niñas a veces la imitaban ya que la encontraban hermosa. Todos en el palacio sabían de su título como princesa, mas no sabían que sería la esposa de su príncipe heredero.

Itachi casi siempre estaba a su lado, se encontraba cómodo con la pelirosa y rápidamente le había tomado confianza, al igual que con el rubio y el azabache que la acompañaban. En más de una ocación la chica se había cruzado con el menor de los príncipes, quien la ignoraba completamente y ésta, ofendida, inflaba los mofletes y fruncía el ceño cada vez que el chico pasaba por su lado tomándola como fantasma. Lo que la chica desconocía era la sonrisa victoriosa que Sasuke le dedicaba al lograr su cometido; hacerla enfadar. Al Uchiha menor se le hacía divertido ver su expresión molesta, era una sensación bonita saber que le importas aunque sea un poco a alguien, al punto de que esa persona se enoje al ser ignorada por ti, lo sé, es raro.

Naruto había logrado ganarse el cariño de muchas personas, era un chico simpático y lleno de energía y positivismo, todo eso era transmitido a los Uchiha que estaban encantados con él, algunos hartos de su sonrisa constante, pero por dentro sabían que traía un poco de alegría a ese estricto reino.

Sasuke estaba desesperado por asesinar al ojiazul, ¡simplemente no lo soportaba! El chico aparecía hasta en la sopa, no podía tener un entrenamiento tranquilo sin escuchar su irritante voz gritando por los pasillos. Cuando se cruzaban en el palacio eran miradas fulminantes por parte de ambos, al Uzumaki le irritaba tanta oscuridad en los ojos del príncipe, y al Uchiha le daba diabetes tanto brillo en los zafiros del rubio retrasado. Sai afirmaba que los dos terminarían siendo grandes amigos, pero recibía un golpe por parte de Naruto siempre que mencionaba tal _"blasfemia"_ según el rubio.

En fin, ahora se encontraban en la sala del trono ambos reyes junto a su hijo primogénito y la princesa pelirosa, siempre acompañada de Sai. Al lado de Itachi estaba Shisui, el jefe del ejército de caballeros y mejor amigo del príncipe. A la derecha del rey se posaba Obito, quien disimulaba muy bien su emoción, y finalmente a la izquierda de la reina una sonriente Rin irradiando paz.

-La reina y yo convocamos esta reunión con el propósito de acordar la fecha de la boda. -Comenzó diciendo Fugaku, ante la mirada expectante de los presentes. -Es algo que decidiremos con la opinión de la reina Tsunade, claro está. Pero preferimos no juntarnos por ahora, ya que eso podría causar desconcierto en ambos reinos. -Explicó, recibiendo aprobación por parte de todos.

-Ya hablamos con la reina Tsunade de éste tema a través de cartas, y entre los tres acordamos que la ceremonia se celebrará en el reino del Este, es decir, en territorio Uchiha. -Mencionó Mikoto con seriedad en su voz. -A raíz de esa oportunidad, nosotros creemos que sería adecuado que se casen dentro de exactamente tres meses, un día después de _la noche del sharingan_. -Acabó la de hebras azuladas, creando una mirada de confusión por parte de la pelirosa y su escolta.

-Esta tarde avisaremos al pueblo de la boda para que no haya inconvenientes en el futuro. -El rey dirigió la mirada a su subordinado antes de agregar -Obito, envía una carta a la reina Tsunade con los detalles que escuchaste de la reunión. -Ordenó con voz severa, mientras el mencionado asentía firmemente y se retiraba del lugar, listo para cumplir con los mandatos de su superior. -Shisui, por favor hazte cargo de mantener al tanto al pueblo de que hoy en la tarde daré un aviso. -El caballero reverenció a los reyes y salió de la sala justo como había hecho su compañero segundos atrás. -Eso es todo por ahora, pueden marcharse. -Luego de ese último mandato, todos abandonaron el lugar caminando hacia lugares diferentes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Fue la pregunta de Itachi al notar lo distraída que estaba la pelirosa.

-¿Qué? ¡Sí! Por supuesto -Respondió con una risita nerviosa, desviando la mirada. -Debemos irnos, esta tarde me presentaran como tu prometida ¿no? Quisiera estar arreglada. -Añadió la ojijade rápidamente, tomando a Sai de la mano y apurando el paso para llegar a su habitación. -¡Nos vemos en un rato! -Alzó la voz alejándose por los pasillos.

-Hasta pronto -Susurró el Uchiha sonriendo, preguntándose qué tenía la princesa que lo hacía sentirse tan cálido. -Faltaste a ésta reunión también, hermanito, una más y nuestro padre ya no se contendrá. -Dijo al sentir pasos caminando hacia él desde atrás, dándose cuenta de que se trataba del príncipe menor y es que, ¿no les pasa que conviven tanto con una persona que hasta ya conocen el sonido que hace cuando camina?

-Poco me interesa lo que haga el rey. -Soltó secamente restándole importancia. -Además, seguramente ni siquiera notó que no asistí, ¿por qué debería preocuparme? -Espetó con ironía, pasando por al lado de su hermano mayor sin dirigirle la mirada.

-...¿Qué te está pasando, Sasuke? -Preguntó el futuro rey con cansancio en su voz, logrando que el mencionado se detenga. -¿Hice algo mal? ¿Alguna vez te lastimé? Dímelo por favor, y si es así perdóname, sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes... -Casi rogó el mayor, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza.

-... -Cerró con fuerza sus puños, recordando todas esas veces en que su hermano le tocaba la frente disculpándose por no poder pasar tiempo con él. - _"Yo también quiero volver, hermano... pero ya no se puede..."_ -Pensó con amargura. -Para que te quedes tranquilo, tú no me hiciste nada, pero no puedo evitar sentir ésto, y tú tampoco puedes evitar que lo sienta. -Dijo con una fría sinceridad, avanzando nuevamente por el pasillo.

-...Incluso aunque me veas como un obstáculo siempre estaré ahí para ti... aunque me odies... para eso están los hermanos mayores.. _._ -Susurró Itachi, lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano lo escuche. Éste sólo sonrió con tristeza sin detenerse, dejando a su hermano mayor con el corazón vacío.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Una pelirosa ya bañada, estaba vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido rojo suave, era hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas y con encaje en la parte del cuello. En la cintura se ajustaba con una cinta blanca, separando el ceñido de arriba con lo suelto de abajo, también llevaba dos guantes largos hasta el codo del mismo color que la cinta. Finalmente, su larga cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta baja de costado, dejando dos mechones caer por su frente.

La princesa salió por la puerta de sus aposentos con la intención de bajar las escaleras de la sala y encontrarse con sus amigos, caminó por el pasillo mirando hacia el suelo distraídamente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al chocar sin querer su hombro con un joven que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Lo lamento -Susurró con una sonrisa apenada la ojijade, viendo al peliblanco delante de ella.

-No te preocupes, preciosa -Respondió el joven, mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa. -¿Cómo te llamas, linda? Nunca te había visto por el palacio. -Preguntó interesado en la chica, pero sin ningún deje de perversión ni malicia en su voz.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. -Contestó sonriendo con diversión, le resultaba entretenido que ese chico no la conociera ni la haya visto por el palacio, según él.

-Bonito nombre, casi tan bonito como tú. -De forma galante tomó la mano enguantada de la pelirosa y besó su dorso delicadamente. -Permíteme decirte que tienes unas piernas increíbles -Ese comentario provocó una suave carcajada en la chica, quien se habría sonrojado y/o enfurecido de estar en otra situación, pero simplemente no podía tomar enserio al peliblanco frente a ella. -Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hōzuki, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo rosita. -La princesa volvió a reír al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto, definitivamente el chico no tenía idea de quién era ella.

-Muchas gracias, Suigetsu. Debo irme, pero espero verte otra vez. -Se despidió con simpatía del de mirada violeta.

-Lo mismo digo, mi lady. -La reverenció en broma, sacando otra suave risa de los labios de la ojijade que se alejaba por los pasillos directo a la sala.

La princesa caminaba con una sonrisa distraída, pero se borró al ver a un azabache de mirada sombría acercarse cabizbajo, pasó por su lado y éste ni se dio cuenta de su presencia, eso le habría resultado normal en otro momento, pero ahora el chico no la estaba ignorando a propósito, realmente algo le pasaba pues el príncipe menor siempre caminaba con el mentón alzado, como diciendo _'soy superior a todos ustedes banda de fracasados'_.

-Príncipe Sasuke... ¿se encuentra bien? -Le habló con preocupación, aunque también con respeto pues no tenía la confianza suficiente con el Uchiha como para tutearlo.

El mencionado se sobresaltó por la voz, inconscientemente algo en su pecho se encendió pero le restó importancia.

-...No... -Fue la corta respuesta que dio el pelinegro, sentía la necesidad de ser sincero con la chica. Sin voltearse siguió con su camino, la princesa iba a hablarle otra vez de no ser por el llamado de su rubio amigo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate, comamos algo antes de la presentación! -El grito del Uzumaki le sacó un suspiro, así que mirando a la dirección por donde había desaparecido el Uchiha caminó hacia el rubio. -Te vez muy bonita, Sakura. -Halagó a su amiga con un leve sonrojo adornando su cara.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto. -Sonrió con ternura en su rostro, a pesar de lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser, nunca dejaría de querer a su tonto.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón donde se hallaban Sai e Itachi, aunque éste último medio cabizbajo. La ojijade se dio cuenta de que una cosa había pasado entre ambos hermanos, así que algo más preocupada caminó hasta el mayor.

-Itachi, ¿ocurrió algo? -Preguntó con cautela, aunque con visible preocupación.

-Nada importante, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -Intentó sonreír para calmar a la chica, aunque más bien salió una mueca forzada. Ésta lo miró aun más inquieta.

-Itachi... sé que nos conocemos de poco, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? -Le dijo con suavidad, recibiendo una mirada enternecida de parte del príncipe.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco... -Susurró con dulzura y es que, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Sakura se había convertido en una de las escasas personas en las que podía confiar y sabía que era recíproco. No estaba enamorado de ella, claro que no, pero _tal vez_ empezaba a gustarle...

La princesa se sonrojó fuertemente por la mirada y las palabras que le dedicó, mientras su corazón palpitaba más agitado de lo normal. Sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa ya que no podía pronunciar palabra. Ambos se giraron a los caballeros que se encontraban charlando con alegría, para después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras dirigirse los cuatro a la cocina a comer algo, por idea del rubio.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Sasuke! No te lo vas a creer amigo, hay una chica que... hey, ¿qué tienes? -El de ojos violeta paró de relatar su experiencia al ver la expresión sombría del príncipe menor, quien simplemente pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y con voz vacía dijo...

-Después, Suigetsu... no estoy de humor, ¿sí? -El mencionado se impresionó al oír la "amabilidad" con la que fue tratado, mientras veía a su amigo subir las escaleras "secretas" que daban a la terraza del palacio, ¿cómo sabía el peliblanco de esas escaleras? Pues porque más de una vez se había colado a la gran estructura usando esa terraza como puerta.

-Sasuke... -Susurró preocupado el Hōzuki, muy pocas veces el príncipe se comportaba de esa forma, supuso que se trataba de su hermano o su padre, como en las anteriores ocasiones. Decidió dejarlo solo, era mejor no entrometerse si no quería acabar con una katana enterrada en su garganta.

 **(...)**

Casi todo el reino se encontraba en frente del palacio Uchiha, esperando a recibir el anuncio tan importante que quería dar el rey. Escasas eran las veces en que se hacían estos, así que ningún habitante quería perderse la noticia. El bullicio que había fue silenciado de golpe, para ser reemplazado por una reverencia de parte de las miles y pico de personas que allí se encontraban; desde el balcón más alto del castillo, los reyes hacían su aparición. Después de recibir la afirmación por parte de la reina del Oeste en cuanto a la fecha de la boda, los reyes Uchiha se apresuraron a hacer el anuncio.

-¡Atención! -Fue el potente grito de Shisui, quien se encontraba parado al lado de sus gobernantes, logrando que todas las cabezas se alzaran de inmediato sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¡Habitantes de Konoha Este! -Llamó la atención el rey Fugaku con su imperial voz. -¡Me complace anunciaros que mi hijo primogénito y príncipe heredero, Itachi Uchiha, contraerá matrimonio con la princesa Rokudaime* de Konoha Oeste, Sakura Haruno! -Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por gritos eufóricos y aplausos por parte del pueblo, segundos después se dejó ver por el balcón al príncipe Itachi, de la mano con su prometida. Los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes al aparecer ambos, aclarando muchas dudas en la gente del reino debido a "la identidad misteriosa de la pelirosa".

Mikoto alzó levemente su mano enguantada y cerró el puño, logrando de forma casi inmediata el silencio de todos.

-¡La ceremonia se realizará el 8 de Octubre, después de la noche del Sharingan, en exactamente tres meses! ¡Nobles y caballeros del palacio están invitados, mientras en el pueblo se llevará a cabo un festival donde ambos reinos asistirán! ¡Fin del comunicado! -Seguido de esa última palabra, el rey recibió otra cadena de aplausos, aunque éstos menos eufóricos que los anteriores.

 _Esa noche, el reino celebró._

Se había hecho una fiesta improvisada en el pueblo, con permiso de los reyes, claro. Unos ojos oscuros observaban todo desde las alturas, esos ojos no se habían movido de la terraza en la que se encontraba desde la tarde por el simple hecho de que _no podía entrar._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Sasuke... -Susurró preocupado el Hōzuki, muy pocas veces el príncipe se comportaba de esa forma, supuso que se trataba de su hermano o su padre, como en las anteriores ocasiones. Decidió dejarlo solo, era mejor no entrometerse si no quería acabar con una katana enterrada en su garganta... aunque..._

 _Suigetsu sonrió perversamente, mostrando cada uno de sus afilados dientes y siguió al Uchiha. Al terminar de subir las escaleras lo vio parado mirando su reino. Con cuidado el peliblanco_ se _acercó a la puerta que separaba el exterior de la terraza y las escaleras, y ya al estar en frente de ella la cerró de un golpe, trancandola con la traba en el acto. Observó a Sasuke voltear bruscamente y dirigirle una mirada asesina, pero el de ojos violeta simplemente le sonrió simpático, no habría gargantas desgarradas si el príncipe no salía de ahí..._

 _El peliblanco se alejó del lugar pensando que una "inocente" broma podría desatar dos reacciones; o el azabache se calmaba y se lo tomaba con humor, o se enojaba más y la pagaba contra él. Prefería pensar en positivo y apostó por lo primero._

 _Sasuke respiraba agitadamente tratando de no romper la puerta de un puñetazo, debía darle crédito al espadachín; le quitó su melancolía y la reemplazó con furia en un mili segundo._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

El príncipe apretó la mandíbula al recordar lo sucedido, sintiendo su sangre hervir y pensando seriamente en atentar contra la vida del peliblanco.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Una pelirosa algo aturdida caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, en el salón principal los nobles estaban haciendo algo así como una mini-celebración, ella estuvo presente toda la noche, lógicamente ya que era la prometida y una de las principales razones de la fiesta. Pero al sentirse sofocada entre tantos ojos negros se disculpó con la excusa de que necesitaba aire. Itachi se ofreció a acompañarla, al igual que sus dos escoltas, pero ella los rechazó alegando que quería estar sola un momento.

Ahora se encaminaba a su habitación, pero unas escaleras al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la puerta de los aposentos Reales llamaron su atención, puesto que nunca las había notado. La princesa con curiosidad se acercó, indecisa de si debía o no subir. Finalmente se decidió por hacerlo, total todos estaban en el salón principal y _nadie podría regañarla_. Al encontrarse ya en la cima observó una puerta, que aparentemente se encontraba cerrada; con facilidad la destrabó y la abrió lentamente sin emitir sonidos. Inmediatamente la brisa nocturna chocó con suavidad en su rostro, relajándola por completo, giró sus ojos a la derecha, topándose con la sorpresa de que el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba allí, sentado en el suelo mirando como todo el reino celebraba la noticia de que su hermano se casaría. Con cautela se acercó aprovechando que el azabache no notaba su presencia al estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente, logrando sobresaltar al moreno, quien dirigió una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia atrás; comprobó que sí, ella había abierto la puerta que Suigetsu cerró.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, más bien así lo preferían ambos. Sasuke agradeció tener compañía, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía bastante solo, y Sakura parecía estar relajada con su silencio; no tenía nada más que pedir.

Después de permanecer callados otros 15 minutos, el príncipe sintió la necesidad de decir algo, aunque no sabía qué, sólo quería escuchar la voz de la chica, sentirse reconfortado por saber que ella de verdad se encontraba ahí, a su lado.

-Yo... -Empezó con la voz algo ahogada, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. -Lamento lo de la otra vez, ya sabes, como te traté y eso... -Susurró a regañadientes, recordando el incidente en la cocina hace una semana. La chica parpadeó dos veces, para después sonreír conmovida.

-No hay problema, príncip... -Fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Sólo dime Sasuke, no me gusta cuando me tratan como un príncipe. -Dijo fastidiado, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo pues estaba hablando mucho para ser Sasuke Uchiha.

-Como quieras, Sasuke. -Soltó con una risita dulce, que fue de lo más tierno a los oídos del azabache. Sakura giró el rostro para observar al de su acompañante, quien seguía mirando el reino a sus pies. La chica posó la mirada en los ojos del moreno, _esos ojos oscuros,_ los notó más fríos que las otras veces que lo había visto; estaban distantes, _siempre solitarios,_ siempre rogando por cariño en donde refugiarse, pero también diciendo 'aléjate, no te quiero cerca mío', eso la confundía, no sabía como tratar con el príncipe pues era tan diferente a su hermano...

 _Pero a la vez tan igual..._

Al notar una mirada sobre él se giró hacia la chica, quedando cara a cara con ella. Notó que no dejaba de ver sus ojos, eso provocó que su corazón latiera con un poco más de fuerza; su madre siempre le había dicho que a pesar de la oscuridad en los ojos de los Uchiha, tenían una cualidad muy especial, era el ojo que reflejaba los sentimientos, no importa que tan opaco sea para algunos, para otros sería transparente. Se sintió nervioso bajo la mirada esmeralda de la pelirosa, sus ojos jade lo hacían sentirse vulnerable, así que con nerviosismo dirigió su visión al pueblo otra vez, golpeándose mentalmente por esa estúpida debilidad.

La princesa no supo como tomar esa acción, sólo apartó la mirada hacia el frente, observando como comenzaban a estallar en el cielo los fuegos artificiales. Volvió a mirar al Uchiha a su lado, quedando maravillada por cómo se reflejaban los colores de la pirotecnia en su par de onix.

Sakura se destacaba por muchas cosas, una de esas era ser observadora. Se daba cuenta de (casi) todo, así que tratar de ocultarle cosas a la pelirosa era un pase gratis a que te tilde de 'mentiroso'. Observando al azabache durante esa media hora, se dio cuenta de _bastantes_ cosas, no siempre se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sientes, con una simple mirada, _hasta los ojos más oscuros se delatan..._

-...No estás solo, Sasuke... -Fue el susurro de la princesa. Esas cuatro palabras provocaron tanto en el menor de los hermanos, que se vio obligado a cerrar suavemente sus ojos para no derramar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado de repente allí.

 _Oh pero por Madara Uchiha que no iba a llorar._

Respiró profundamente, esperando a que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se desarme solo, para así, por fin poder hablar de sus inseguridades con alguien sin sentirse incómodo.

-Yo... no siento que sea así... -Susurró con sinceridad contra toda perspectiva de la ojijade, quien pensó que le chico sólo permanecería en silencio o se burlaría, de última tal vez se iría. Pero no, el chico estaba abriéndose a ella, una desconocida. -Sé que tengo a mis padres y a mi hermano, y detrás de todo eso un reino entero que "me quiere", pero sinceramente, yo siento que no hay nadie conmigo... -Mordió su labio inferior con frustración al pensar en su padre. -El rey... me trata como si fuera un experimento que salió mal, como una mala copia de mi hermano, la oveja negra de la familia, y estoy seguro de que si tuviera la oportunidad se desharía de mí. -La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, superando a la tristeza. La pelirosa sólo lo escuchaba atentamente. -Mi mamá, yo sé que ella me ama por sobre todo, pero ¿hasta dónde puede llegar ese amor? Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitar pensar que también de alguna forma está decepcionada, y que elegiría a Itachi antes que a mí para _lo que sea..._ -Bajaba la voz a medida que hablaba. -...Itachi, desde que lo nombraron oficialmente príncipe heredero se alejó totalmente, sé que no es su culpa, sé que es su obligación pero... no puedo evitar sentir que... mi padre me odia gracias a él. -Sakura lo miró perpleja, la sinceridad en sus palabras era irreconocible. -Si él no fuera tan "perfecto" yo no sería tan patético. -Terminó con resignación.

La ojijade lo miraba indecisa en si responderle o no, ya que no sabía si el príncipe sólo quería desahogarse o también necesitaba la opinión de alguien más. Al final decidió por contestarle indirectamente con una anécdota personal.

-Hace tiempo conocí a alguien... -Empezó, llamando la atención del chico a su lado. - él estaba solo, no tenía familia, hogar, amigos, pero siempre sonreía. Yo realmente odiaba a ese niño, era un insoportable de primera. -Soltó una suave risa al recordar las travesuras que hacía el pequeño Naruto. -Y no sólo yo, todo el reino lo despreciaba. No fue hasta hace unos años que conocí al verdadero chico que se ocultaba tras la máscara de zorro travieso, descubrí el dolor y la soledad por la que estaba obligado a pasar, y entendí su comportamiento; él sólo buscaba llamar la atención para no sentirse tan solo. Él nunca se rindió, siempre trató de ayudar, de cumplir sus metas y sueños a pesar de todo el daño que recibía, nunca sucumbió a la oscuridad. Hoy en día ese chico consiguió un lugar en el palacio, es caballero, respetado por muchos, y es... mi mejor amigo. -Confesó con una suave sonrisa, logrando el asombro del príncipe que seguía la historia interesado. -A pesar de no tener padres, ese chico no está solo, pues tiene a alguien en quién apoyarse y sabe que esa persona nunca lo dejará caer... sabe que yo nunca lo dejaré caer. -Terminó de relatar, volviendo a mirar los ojos del azabache. -Siempre hay alguien, por más que para ti no exista nadie, sólo debes mirar un poco más allá de lo que te permiten tus ojos, y si aún no ves a nadie, pronto lo habrá Sasuke, porque _tú no estás solo_ -Repitió dulcemente.

Sasuke la miró por largo rato, perdido en sus ojos, para finalmente regalarle una pequeña (diminuta casi imperceptible) sonrisa, que provocó un sonrojo en la pelirosa. Observó detenidamente los onix del Uchiha, notando con sorpresa como ese extraño brillo carmesí que antes creyó haber visto aparecía nuevamente. Estaba empezando a creer en su teoría de que sus mejillas sonrosadas se reflejaban en los ojos del azabache...

El príncipe regresó la mirada al frente, viendo los colores aún estallando en el cielo, mientras pensaba en lo dicho por la pequeña molestia a su lado.

-" _Sakura... gracias"_ -Fue el cálido pensamiento del joven, obviamente no se lo diría a la chica.

En ese momento ninguno pensó en el futuro, sólo disfrutaban el ahora. Sakura descubrió algo en el príncipe que no conocía, y Sasuke conoció a alguien en quien confiar. El _único_ problema, es que ninguno de los dos era consciente de las consecuencias que ese encuentro tendría, todo se pondría peor desde ahora, eso lo sabía Sai, _quien observaba toda la escena desde la puerta que la pelirosa había dejado abierta..._

* * *

 **Omg que fiNAL TAN INESPERADO**

 ***Rokudaime: Significa sexta sombra del fuego**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, estuve rrrre ocupada con el liceo :'v**

 **Me llevé Expresión Visual a examen xD pero salvé Historia uwu ahora sólo me faltan dar exposiciones de Química y Geografía y termino con todo esto :D**

 **Como vieron en este capítulo me centré en mencionar demasiado los ojos oscuros de los Uchiha, y es porque... así es el título, confórmense ahre**

 **Estaba en duda si poner de título "No estás solo" o "Esos ojos oscuros" y como vieron me decidí por el segundo, porque a lo largo del cap se mencionaban mucho y bueno, eso(?**

 **kazuyaryo:** JAJAJAJA perdón xD este final también deja demasiado pero ya son 6 mil palabras, tengo que terminarlo xd Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el cap uwu

 **Kayako16:** Pues resultó ser Itachi xd Gracias por tu comentario, yo siempre imaginé que si Suigetsu fuera una persona "normal" (osea no-ninja) sería así de despreocupado y entrometido, sinceramente es un personaje que me encanta nwn Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **anamia07** **:** Ay muchas gracias nwn No te preocupes, continuaré hasta el fin de mis días xD Hasta pronto uwu

 **Adrit126:** ¡Holi! De nada, ya me estoy emocionando con el NaruSaku yo también xD Que bueno que te gustó el encuentro, traté de hacerlo rápido pero lleno de emociones(? y si te gustó ese encuentro ojALÁ TE GUSTE LA ESCENA FINAL DE ESTE CAP, OK?! Ahre xD al final era Itachi quien los miraba, pero como viste los pobres no pueden tener privacidad, y cuando no es Itachi es Sai el que ve todo desde las sombras xD gracias por tu review, nos vemos uwu

 **Aura117:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando :3 Yo también soy fanática del SasuSaku xD ojalá te guste también este cap, nos vemos!

 **Itasaku0love:** Holi, que bueno que te guste nwn el NaruSaku últimamente me está atrapando xd Y no te preocupes, Sakura e Itachi van a tener su oportunidad, no puedo revelar con quién se quedará pero puedo asegurar que Itachi y Sasuke tendrán sus momentos con ella uwu hasta pronto!

 **Y eso es todo nwn**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**Wowowow cuanto tiempo ahre**

 **Ya sé, tardé mucho en actualizar, pero tiENE EXPLICACIÓN! Les cuento mi vida en la nota del final así los dejo leer en paz uwu**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Capítulo 6: Sentimientos encontrados**

La mañana después de la gran noticia fue diferente para todos, los caballeros que custodiaban el palacio hablaban emocionados por la boda de su príncipe, algunos lo compadecían cómicamente alegando que ya no podría disfrutar de su libertad. Mientras las damas conversaban con entusiasmo paseándose por los pasillos, adulando la belleza de la prometida o comentando que "ya era hora de que ellas también encuentren el amor". Por supuesto no faltaban las que envidiaban la posición de la pelirosa y deseaban, por infantil que fuera, que el príncipe recapacite y despose a alguna dama Uchiha, o como mínimo que el día de la boda la ojijade se tropiece con sus pies y haga el ridículo frente a todo el reino.

En la habitación de los caballeros del Oeste se encontraba un pelinegro, rozando delicadamente su pincel en el lienzo antes blanco y ahora manchado por la tinta. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia la noche anterior, donde fue testigo de una mirada jamás vista por el arrogante príncipe con el que convivían. Trataba de plasmar en el cuadro el color y brillo que vio en el Uchiha pero no le era posible, algo faltaba. Él podía recrear la alegría, la tristeza, la nostalgia, la melancolía, la confusión, incluso la picardía. Pero éste era un sentimiento desconocido para él, y su corta experiencia socializando no le permitía reconocer la mirada que tanto le frustraba representar en sus dibujos.

Con resignación, Sai apartó el pincel y dejó de lado su obra inconclusa, cuando notó la puerta de al lado abrirse. Rápidamente se levantó y salió de sus aposentos, encontrándose con una princesa de aspecto cansado y pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, tapadas con un leve maquillaje. Pasaría desapercibida para muchos pero él sabe bien cuando una persona tiene ojeras, debido a su pálida piel al artista se le notaban mucho cuando éstas aparecían.

-Buenos días, Sakura -Le regaló una sonrisa por cortesía, como le habían enseñado, ya que él se encontraba bastante frustrado por su drama de no comprender ese sentimiento desconocido. -¿Ya desayunaste? -Preguntó amablemente.

-Buen día, Sai -Devolvió la sonrisa a su escolta y amigo. -No, no desayuné, estaba esperando para hacerlo con Itachi, él me invitó -Respondió a su pregunta animadamente, lo cual alegró un poco al caballero; cansada o demacrada, su amiga siempre estaba de buen humor.

- _"Bueno, casi siempre"_ -Pensó divertido, recordando cuando la chica se juntaba con Naruto, esos dos juntos eran prácticamente un huracán.

Iba a decirle algo más pero calló al escuchar pisadas acercándose. Por el pasillo se vislumbraba la silueta del mayor de los príncipes, venía de una junta con los reyes y el consejo sobre asuntos del reino; ya que estaba tan cerca de tomar el trono debía familiarizarse con las responsabilidades y obligaciones que eso conlleva. El chico se detuvo frente a ambos amigos y les dedicó una sonrisa, para acto seguido tomar la mano de la joven a su lado y besar su dorso con suavidad.

-Vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarnos, Sai? -Preguntó simpático, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del nombrado.

-Muchas gracias, príncipe Itachi, pero tendré que rechazar la invitación, no quiero hacer un mal tercio -Explicó apenado, pero al ver que ambos iban a replicar añadió -Además quiero hablar con Naruto, no lo he visto desde esta mañana y es probable que se meta en problemas si está solo por mucho tiempo.

-Como gustes, nos vemos luego entonces -Se despidió el príncipe junto a la ojijade, quien alzando su mano con una sonrisa le dijo adiós, yéndose tomada del brazo con el Uchiha a su lado.

Los jóvenes prometidos caminaban por el Palacio, atrayendo las miradas de todos a su paso. Llegaron a uno de los jardines, donde avanzaron por un camino de piedra en medio de algunas flores y rodeados de pequeñas estatuas/fuentes con la forma de dragones tradicionales. Y al fondo, seguido de un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina que se cruzaba con un puente de madera, se hallaba una mesa de soporte blanco y tablero de vidrio, con un mantel de tela delicada adornado por un patrón del símbolo Uchiha. Encima de éste descansaban platos que contenían un rico aunque sencillo desayuno para dos; tostadas recién hechas condimentadas con mantequilla y mermelada, junto a dos tazas de chocolate caliente. A simple vista era delicioso.

El joven príncipe retiró la silla de su compañera, permitiéndole a la dama sentarse mientras ésta le agradecía con una sonrisa tímida, seguido de eso el azabache tomó asiento frente a la pelirosa. Agradecieron la comida y empezaron a degustar.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas y bromas, algún que otro halago de parte del pelinegro, y sonrojos por parte de la princesa. Ya habían acabado de comer hace un rato, pero continuaban conversando en el jardín, el día estaba lindo y deseaban aprovechar el tiempo.

Itachi sabía que ella sería su esposa, su reina, y quería llevarse bien con la chica, conocerla en todos los sentidos ya que iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, ¿no? Tampoco es que se lleven mal, al contrario, pero algo que el príncipe sabía muy bien era que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas.

Por su parte, Sakura también era consciente de eso, pero este momento lo veía más como algo especial, algo lindo entre hombre y mujer, y no como algo político de alianzas entre reinos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Cuestionó el Uchiha, ganándose una dulce sonrisa de su acompañante.

-Lo que quieras -Contestó con algo de curiosidad.

-Te noto muy cansada, cuando parpadeas cierras tus ojos unos segundos más de la cuenta, y tu sonrisa, aunque sincera, está decaída, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta, princesa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo -Mencionó con genuina preocupación el pelinegro, porque aunque la notaba de buen humor, también sabía que la chica se esforzaba para no dormirse en la mesa y seguir disfrutando del momento.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y es que el príncipe tenía razón, ella no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, ya que aparte de haber vuelto tarde a sus aposentos para descansar, cuando recostó la cabeza en la almohada los recuerdos de la charla con el Uchiha menor se hacían presentes, y cosas que en el momento no se había puesto a pensar salieron a flote como dudas, logrando robarle el sueño mientras ella en su cabeza ideaba respuestas lógicas hacia las mismas. Una de esas dudas era el sentimiento incómodo que crecía desde su vientre hasta su pecho cuando recordaba los ojos afilados del menor de los príncipes mostrándose confundidos, asustados, solitarios...

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver la ceja alzada de Itachi, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

-No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo -Respondió con simpleza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios para calmar al pelinegro.

-Pero ayer te retiraste temprano de la fiesta, y cuando no aparecías Sai se ofreció a buscarte. Llegó con nosotros y dijo que te habías quedado dormida en tus aposentos -Mencionó confundido el de larga cabellera, logrando que su acompañante se pusiera pálida de repente.

- _"¿Sai fue a buscarme? ¿Por qué les dijo que me había quedado dormida? La única excusa que se me ocurre es que lo hizo para cubrir mi desaparición, pero eso no tiene sentido, si él hubiera notado que yo no estaba habría mandado una búsqueda inmediata... algo no cuadra... "_ -Fueron los temerosos pensamientos de la pelirrosa, quien disimuladamente abrió sus ojos aterrada con la idea que se cruzó por su mente - _"¿Será que me vio con el príncipe Sasuke?"_ -Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, prestando atención al joven frente a ella -Sí, pero sucede que tuve una pesadilla en la madrugada y después de eso no pude volver a dormir -Explicó con nerviosismo mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia al asunto, mentir nunca había sido su fuerte.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Es algo grave? -Preguntó preocupado, a lo que la princesa sonrió con ternura y un poco de culpa por mentirle así al chico.

-No, no te preocupes, no es importante -Dijo con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro llorando a moco tendido, sintiéndose culpable de ser tan "mala prometida". Notó como Itachi iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero se le adelantó para evadir el tema y evitar meter la pata -¿Y tu? He visto que ayer no estabas muy animado antes del anuncio -Preguntó con genuino interés en el estado del joven. Éste se sorprendió por la pregunta pero no perdió la compostura.

-Pues... si te soy sincero tienes razón, no me encontraba de buen humor -Soltó suspirando. La ojijade lo miró expectante, esperando a que continuara -Antes de encontrarnos en el salón me topé con mi hermano menor -Sakura recordó haberse cruzado con el príncipe menor la mañana de ayer, cuando lo vio decaído pasando por su lado -Peleamos, como siempre últimamente, pero ésta vez... él me dijo algo diferente, algo que no puedo entender, y si no lo entiendo no sé cómo ayudarlo -Bufó frustrado, se sentía impotente respecto a su hermanito -Lo peor es que siento que a él no le importa, siento que le resta el significado a lo que sus acciones causan en los demás, está siendo tan... ¡egoísta! -Al fin lo había soltado, había dejado salir lo que quería desde hace mucho. Sintió paz, alivio, y la presión que tenía en el pecho fue disminuyendo poco a poco, junto con su respiración medio-agitada y su ritmo cardíaco.

Sakura lo miraba sin decir palabra, no sabía como responderle pues no podía confesarle lo que Sasuke le había dicho anoche, por el simple hecho de respetar la privacidad del menor; si él le había confiado ese secreto a ella, no podía ir contándoselo a todo el que se cruce en su camino. Inconscientemente se sintió enojada con su acompañante, no le gustó que llamara egoísta al príncipe menor sin saber cómo se sentía el mencionado, pero se calmó soltando un suspiro ya que ella no tenía derecho a opinar sobre nada, después de todo era un problema de hermanos.

Tomó la mano del pelinegro por sobre la mesa, y acarició delicadamente con su pulgar el dorso contrario. Sonrió dulcemente para transmitirle seguridad y dijo...

-A Sasuke le importas, créeme. -Susurró suavemente la ojijade, debatiéndose mentalmente qué podía decirle al príncipe mayor para que confiara en su palabra, pero sin delatar al menor -Te contaré algo... -Aflojó el agarre en sus manos pero no lo soltó -Tengo un amigo, sinceramente y sin exagerar es la mejor persona que he conocido -Sonrió pensando en Naruto, le contaría algo parecido a Itachi ya que si funcionó con Sasuke debía funcionar con él también -Cuando era pequeño, era el niño más irritante y odioso de todo el reino, todos lo conocían por las travesuras y maldades que hacía, incluso yo llegué a pensar que debía ser desterrado, a pesar de ser sólo un niño -Un brillo de tristeza adornaba sus ojos al recordar el trato que tuvo con el que actualmente era su mejor amigo -Tarde fue que entendí las razones de su actuar, él lo hacía para defenderse, para no salir herido, él había construido una especie de coraza a su alrededor que no le permitía ser quien era en verdad. El chico había sufrido tanto en su vida, lo único que quería era dejar de sentir dolor en su pecho, y parece ser que esa fue la única forma que encontró -Terminó con un suspiro, mirando al príncipe a los ojos -Creo que Sasuke se siente igual, tal vez él ha creado esa máscara de indiferencia para que ya no lo lastimen más, él no lo hace con la intención de dañarlos, lo único que quiere es dejar de sufrir... -Trató de explicar sin poner en evidencia la conversación que tuvo con el menor de los hermanos.

Itachi la observó en silencio unos segundos, sorprendido por la declaración de la chica, para después desviar la mirada con expresión neutral.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo haré para ayudarlo? Parece que él no quiere que lo haga, y lógicamente no puedo dejar que se hunda en su tristeza solo -Expresó con preocupación. La pelirrosa se llevó la mano libre al mentón demostrando que buscaba una respuesta.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, él no puede salir solo de ésto -Susurró pensativa, mientras de adentro de ella salía una voz irritante que gritaba "¡Pues yo no lo dejaría solo ni cuando va al baño! ¡Semejante hombre, shannaro!" pero la pelirosa sólo puso los ojos en blanco por el irracional y absurdo pensamiento que acababa de tener -Claramente el problema eres tú, sin ofender -Añadió rápidamente, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa calmada de parte del chico -Así que no creo que tu intervención sea apropiada tan pronto, ¿él tiene algún amigo cercano que pueda aconsejarle? -Preguntó algo más interesada en el hermano de su prometido.

-¿Amigo...? Suigetsu puede ser, aunque yo lo veo más como un saco de boxeo para descargar su frustración -Inmediatamente la pelirrosa recordó al simpático peliblanco que se cruzó ayer, y con una sonrisa pensó que tal vez la actitud del de dientes afilados sería apropiada para ayudar a Sasuke.

-Puede funcionar -Susurró entusiasmada, por alguna razón la idea de ayudar al príncipe menor le provocaba un raro sentimiento de calidez en el pecho, que se reemplazaba por una incomodidad en el vientre al recordar la mirada oscura del adolescente, como si un montón de abejas le picaran por dentro y en vez de inyectar veneno inyectaran azúcar... era una comparación rara, pero cercana a la sensación.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-...Lo mejor de todo fue que no me golpeó, ni tampoco vino corriendo a sentarse entre mis piernas para que la empotre, ¡me sonrió, Sasuke! ¡eso nunca me había pasado! -Un joven de ojos violeta contaba con felicidad su experiencia al príncipe que caminaba a su lado, mientras éste asentía distraído fingiendo prestar atención.

El peliblanco le relataba eufóricamente cómo fue que conoció al amor de su vida el día de ayer. Desde que lo encontró en la mañana no ha parado de hablarle de eso, claro, no sin antes tantear el terreno para ver si el pelinegro estaba enojado por la "pequeña broma" de anoche. Sorprendentemente el príncipe se encontraba de buen humor, así que no mencionó nada al respecto. Ahora ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la sala de entrenamientos para empezar un combate amistoso, como era costumbre entre ellos.

-Pero si tuviera que recalcar algo increíble de ella, aparte de sus hermosas piernas por supuesto, es su _cabello rosa,_ es el color más bonito que he visto en mi vida -Suspiró con aire enamorado.

El pelinegro se tensó, ¿había dicho "cabello rosa"? La única persona en el reino con ese cabello era la princesa. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al pensar que su amigo había estado baboseando con la ojijade, entonces paró de golpe, haciendo que su acompañante lo imite casi instantáneamente.

-Tú no estarás hablando de Sakura... ¿no? -Preguntó quizá con la voz más amenazante de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡Sí! ¿La conoces? ¿Es dama del palacio? -Contestó con entusiasmo, sin notar el peligroso aura del Uchiha a su lado.

-Suigetsu... -Pronunció lentamente, pensando en qué decirle a su amigo, pues él tampoco sabía por qué estaba tan molesto -Tu... "noviecita" es la princesa de Konoha Oeste, y futura esposa de mi hermano -Las últimas palabras le costó sacarlas, y al hacerlo, el vacío que sentía se incrementó, dando paso a un sentimiento que conocía a la perfección pero que no sentía desde ayer en la noche... soledad.

-!¿Qué?! Oh, vamos, qué mala suerte -Se observaba más decepcionado que triste, pero contra todo pronóstico su sonrisa afilada se hizo presente -Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, a una señorita decente y comprometida no hay que insistirle -Dijo con aires de sabiondo, comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino.

- _"Comprometida"_ -Esa palabra fue como una bofetada en la cara del príncipe, pero apartando sus irracionales malestares avanzó hasta situarse junto al de mirada violeta, para seguir su andar.

Llegaron al lugar y se adentraron, encontrándolo, para su sorpresa (y desagrado), ya ocupado. Un rubio con severos problemas de hiperactividad se encontraba tratando de sostener una espada de Samurai, mientras un azabache lo miraba desde el suelo con desaprobación.

-Naruto, eres el único caballero del reino que no sabe utilizar una espada -Bufó el artista empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Es difícil, 'ttebayo! Además tu estás ahí sentadote sin hacer nada, podrías ayudarme -Replicó inflando los mofletes, pero dos presencias en la puerta llamaron su atención, y girando la cabeza se encontró con el príncipe malcriado y un peliblanco con aire despreocupado -¡Hey, bastardo! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Preguntó con fastidio, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de su pálido compañero.

-¿Lo conoces, Sasuke? -Susurró Suigetsu molesto a su amigo, pero éste simplemente lo ignoró.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo, estúpido -Gruñó despectivo el príncipe al ojiazul, entrando a la sala y desenfundando su katana -Lárguense, este horario está reservado para nosotros -Mintió para sacarlos de ahí; en realidad en ese horario la sala estaba vacía ya que todos los caballeros y guardias del palacio hacían su entrenamiento en el exterior, sólo por eso los dos adolescentes aprovechaban el tiempo.

-¡Me voy porque quiero irme, no porque tú me lo mandes! -Levantó el mentón con orgullo, mientras se dirigía a la salida seguido de su amigo, quien inclinó la cabeza reverenciando al príncipe que le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento.

El peliblanco los miró divertido, había que tener agallas para enfrentar así a Sasuke y salir ileso. Avanzó hasta un casillero que tenía grabado "Hōzuki" en la puerta, lo abrió con la combinación y de allí sacó la gran espada _Kubikiribōchō,_ para después posicionarse en un extremo de la sala, siendo imitado por el príncipe que se colocó paralelo a él, con su katana en mano.

- _"¿Enserio piensa enfrentarse a él con esa delgada katana? La despedazará"_ -Pensaba el artista sorprendido mientras observaba a los dos espadachines listos para combatir.

- _"¡Ja! Y el estúpido soy yo"_ \- Naruto miraba burlón al príncipe, tenía el mismo pensamiento que su amigo.

Pero todo rastro de burla fue borrado al momento en que la inmensa espada del peliblanco impactaba contra la "débil" katana del príncipe. El sonido del filo chocando hizo eco en la habitación, mientras el portador de la Kubikiribōchō retrocedía, tratando de mantener el ritmo con dificultad. Los presentes miraban con sorpresa como la katana no sufría ningún daño, e igualaba, e incluso superaba la fuerza de la enorme espada.

El enfrentamiento duró unos cinco minutos, hasta que el pelinegro, haciendo un tajo en el brazo de su rival, logró que soltase su arma. Lo acorraló contra la pared, posando el filo de su katana a centímetros del cuello del chico, y con esa acción declaró su victoria.

-¡No es justo, Sasuke! La última vez dijimos que sólo haríamos cortes superficiales -Replicó cuando el ojinegro le quitó la espada de encima.

-Deja de quejarte, si ésto fuera una batalla real ya estarías muerto, ¿crees que tu enemigo se detendrá para fijarse si su corte excedió los cinco centímetros? -Preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras se alejaba a lavarse la cara.

-¡Pero ésto no es una batalla real, tramposo! ¡Si así lo fuera tú ya no tendrías cabeza! -Seguía con su berrinche, tomando una botella de agua y bebiendo con desesperación.

-¡Está bien! Hice trampa, tú ganaste, ¿estás felíz? Pesado... -Susurró lo último con fastidio, mientras veía a su amigo tomar agua de forma algo exagerada.

-Sí, más que felíz -Esbozó una sonrisa al terminar su bebida.

Toda esa escena era observada por los dos escoltas de la princesa, quienes parecían estar en estado de _shock._ El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar, y al ver que su voz había vuelto se acercó con rapidez a los espadachines.

-¡Eso fue fantástico, 'ttebayo! Los dos son increíbles con la espada, y tú bastardo, ¿cómo le haces para que no se rompa esa delgada hoja? ¡Es genial! -Gritaba con entusiasmo, bajo la mirada irritada del príncipe y la aturdida del Hōzuki.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca al menos un minuto, estúpido? -Soltó hastiado el Uchiha.

-¡Oye! ¡¿qué te pasa, hombre?! ¡Una vez que te halago y me tratas así! ¡Nunca más... -Siguió parloteando durante unos segundos, hasta que el de ojos violeta al fin explotó.

-¡ME TIENES HARTO! -Fue el potente grito del peliblanco, que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. -¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar la espada? ¡Pues bien, con gusto! Pero bájale dos rayitas a tu tono de voz -Soltó con un tic en la ceja.

Al ojiazul se le iluminó el rostro, pero todo rastro de ilusión se borró cuando el príncipe abrió la boca.

-Ni lo pienses, Suigetsu. No pierdas el tiempo con un tarado y mejor ve a curarte esa herida -Susurró con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás asustado... _teme_? -Pronunció el rubio lentamente.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo... _dobe_? -Dijo de la misma forma que el ojiazul, mirándolo amenazante.

-Pues no lo sé, eso dímelo tú -Respondió burlón.

-No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando.

-Tienes miedo de que si tu amigo me enseña a usar la espada, me convierta en mejor espadachín que tú -Espetó desafiante, mientras el Uchiha lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Eres ridículo -Dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida -Hagan lo que quieran.

-¡Ya iba a hacer lo que quería antes de que tú me lo dijeras, teme! -Gritó el rubio, sacando una diminuta sonrisa de los labios del príncipe.

-Como digas, dobe -Fue lo último que dijo, antes de pasar por al lado de Sai, quien observaba todo en silencio, y salir de la habitación.

El artista se quedó pensando en el brillo que había visto en los ojos del príncipe la otra noche, no era nada parecido al que vio hace unos instantes, no. Éste era un brillo de rivalidad, lo había presenciado varias veces en los ojos de sus amigas, Sakura e Ino. Se sintió frustrado, todavía no podía adivinar cuál era el sentimiento que había reflejado el Uchiha ayer, y creía que la única forma de verlo era haciendo que el príncipe menor se junte otra vez con la pelirrosa. Con ese pensamiento salió del lugar, buscando a su amiga.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Una cabellera rojiza con ojos de igual color, caminaba por el palacio con la frente en alto, mirando con superioridad a cada ser que pasaba a su lado. Se dirigía a la sala del trono, siendo escoltada por un guardia Uchiha, aunque de vez en cuando con disimulo desviaba los ojos a sus costados, buscando algo o a _alguien._

Llegaron en frente de la gran puerta, y el guardia que la escoltaba le pidió que esperara mientras él anunciaba su llegada. Cuando la chica estuvo sola rodó los ojos con fastidio, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y como si los Dioses le estuvieran haciendo un regalo, por el pasillo apareció caminando el dueño de su corazón y causante de sus suspiros, el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Príncipe Sasuke! -Casi gritó la chica con voz chillona, provocando que el mencionado gruñera cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? -Preguntó al llegar a su lado, no es que le importara realmente, pero debía ser educado, estaba en frente de la sala del trono junto a otros dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta y que eran unos chusmas de primera.

-Nada importante, debo entregar el informe de los nuevos ingresos en la prisión, las bajas de los prisioneros, ya sabes, estar a cargo de la Guardia del Sur es trabajo pesado... -Decía tratando de sonar desinteresada, mientras continuaba parloteando sobre lo importante que era su oficio.

- _"En qué me metí"_ -Sufría el Uchiha internamente, pensando cómo salir de esa situación sin sonar grosero.

A lo lejos se vislumbraba la silueta de una joven de hebras rosadas, que se acercaba a la sala del trono para consultarle a los reyes cuándo podría volver a su reino y ver a su familia, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio una escena que le secó la garganta; frente a la gran puerta estaba el príncipe menor junto con una chica que parecía, en todo el sentido de la palabra, una _ofrecida._ Se pegaba lo más posible al joven a su lado, tratando de hacer notar sus atributos, y desde lejos se notaba la mirada seductora que ponía cuando lo miraba. La pelirrosa se escondió en uno de los pasillos, mientras observaba a la pareja hablar, pero de la nada su corazón latió desenfrenado por el susto que le provocó Sai, quien apareció desde atrás tocando su hombro y preguntando qué hacía.

-Haz silencio -Lo calló en un susurro, para acto seguido seguir observando. El artista pudo notar disgusto en la voz de su amiga, por lo que guió su mirada hacia donde estaba la de la ojijade, y se encontró con la razón de su desagrado.

A unos metros de ellos se hallaba una pelirroja prácticamente colgada del brazo del príncipe menor. El pálido desvió la mirada a los ojos de la joven a su lado otra vez, notando otro brillo diferente, éste brillo lo había visto infinidad de veces en Naruto, cuando un chico se acercaba mucho a Sakura, pero nunca pudo distinguir de qué se trataba.

La puerta de la sala Real se abrió estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de todos, de allí salió el guardia que escoltaba con anterioridad a Karin, informando a la chica que ya podía pasar.

-Nos vemos luego, príncipe Sasuke -Susurró melosamente, para acto seguido entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. El príncipe sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que fue interrumpido por el intento de contener la risa que tenían los guardias.

-Llegan a reírse, y les prometo que mañana no despertarán -Amenazó a los dos hombres que inmediatamente recuperaron la compostura.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar aún con la horrible sensación de la mano de la pelirroja acariciando su brazo. La princesa al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos, tomó a su amigo de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo por el pasillo en el que se habían escondido.

 **(...)**

Había caído la noche en el reino del Este, y en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un caballero de tez pálida y cabellos negros, sentado en el suelo frente a una de sus obras. Todavía no se rindió tratando de encontrar ese sentimiento desconocido para él, pero pensó que tal vez podría empezar a pintar otra cosa, ésta vez era la princesa sola, mirando hacia enfrente con ese desagrado y enojo con el que hoy había mirado al príncipe y a la pelirroja. Aún no sabía su significado, pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta, es lo divertido que era verla de ese modo, con las pupilas contraídas, tratando de no fruncir el ceño y mordiéndose la parte interna de su labio inferior, prácticamente tragándose toda la furia que su cuerpo contenía.

Sonrió al recordar la situación, pero su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente cuando los ronquidos infernales del rubio que dormía en la cama detrás de él se escucharon con más fuerza, nunca se acostumbraría a la voz de su amigo.

Juntó sus pinceles y guardó su tinta, dejando el cuadro recién pintado en un soporte de madera, para después tirarse en la cama al lado del ruidoso ojiazul, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

* * *

 **NO TENGO PERDÓN AHRE**

 **Ahora sí, perdón(? pero todo este tiempo de ausencia tiene una larga y problemática explicación ahre era Shikamaru.**

 **Resumiendo: Al final no me fui a examen de Expresión Visual porque la profesora por algún motivo se compadeció de mí y me dejó un trabajo, si me sacaba buena nota promovía, lo hice y sí, me saqué buena nota :D También salvé Geografía, peeeero me quedé a examen de Química, la profesora es una bruja :c**

 **Esa es la versión corta, todos los problemas que tuve que pasar en ese lapso de tiempo son incontables xD ahora tengo que dar el examen el 22, así que debería estar estudiando, peRO YA LES DEBÍA CAPÍTULO HACE 20 DÍAS**

 **Como sea, no es el fin del mundo(? no prometo que el siguiente capítulo sea más pronto que éste, porque no se si voy a salvar el examen, pero lo que si prometo es que no voy a abandonar la historia, ya lo dije :3**

 **Adrit126** **:** ¡Holii! Sí exactamente eso quiero expresar con Sasuke, trato de plasmar cómo se siente una persona que está sola pero es difícil hacerlo sin que quede muy OC xD aún así espero que se entienda(? Naruto y Sasuke serán amigos hasta que la muerte los separe ahre sí. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, con los trabajos me fue mejor de lo que esperaba xD nos vemos :3

 **kazuyaryo:** Holaaa! Qué bueno que te haya gustado todo *-* eso de actualizar pronto no es mi fuerte xD en fin, gracias por tu review y perdón por la demora nwn

 **Marishka16:** Hola! Con el momento de Sasuke traté de representar más o menos qué es lo que siente una persona cuando está hundida en la soledad, no sé cómo habrá quedado, eso está a criterio de ustedes xD que el que pierda no sufra tanto? Uy amiga, no sabes lo que te espera ahre no voy a decir nada(? Perdón por la demora, saludos nwn

 **anamia07:** Holii! Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 presientes bien, los problemas apenas comienzan(? Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, saludos! uwu

 **Hasta pronto (sí, pronto ahr)**

 _ **Lady Uchiha01**_


End file.
